


Blood Money

by SlayerEnfiniti



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Edgeplay, Escort Service, F/M, Female Eren Yeager, Genderbending, Hypnotism, Kinky Eren, Knifeplay, Light BDSM, RP to Fic, Sugar Daddy, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1655594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlayerEnfiniti/pseuds/SlayerEnfiniti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is a vampire who's been getting his food the antisocial way, and Eren is a street-smart dance major who is quick to protect herself but quicker to get her blood's worth. RP between Candy and Enfiniti published for curious souls.<br/>Triggers for assault in the first chapter, and improper use of knives, blood later on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A) Yes we are aware of the ironic personality switches  
> B) This is still in RP format, so each paragraph is going to be perspective shift. Thanks for understanding!

Levi swept a cleaning cloth over the dark, glossy table, humming softly to himself. The diner was finally closed for the night. The clock hung in the corner read 12:48, meaning he was getting out of here in good time for once. His stomach grumbled, reminding him it had been a long time since his last meal. He glanced out the window, thinking. Should he? It was late enough that few people were around, surely he could find a quiet, isolated corner to get a bite to eat. Grinning at his own thought, Levi finished closing down and pulled on his dark trenchcoat. Nobody needed to keep all their blood anyway.

Eren gave a cheerful and apologetic thanks over her shoulder as she left the bookshop only an hour late. She heard the door lock behind her and winced. Even for an independent bookshop, closing at midnight was a little... She patted the bag over her arm and hurried down the street. "Oh shit..." she whispered when she realized she was going to get chewed out at home. She took a deep breath and turned down the alley next to the diner, trying to find a shortcut. "Get murdered or get yelled at by Mikasa... I'll take my chances." 

The night air smelled wonderful after being cooped up inside for hours, and Levi inhaled gratefully. The dark streets were deserted, but Levi didn’t mind. There were always a few stragglers around, and he had ways of tracking them down. Walking briskly away from the diner, he inhaled again. Oh, he was in luck, there was someone right nearby. He didn’t often dine close to his work; it seemed like asking for trouble, but tonight he’d make an exception. Pivoting on his heel, he walked down the alleyway. There she was. Bustling down the alleyway, obviously intent to get out in a hurry. “Hey,” he called.

Eren jumped when he called out to her, and whipped out a can of pepper spray, aiming it at him. Just a precaution. "I just spent the last of my cash, I don't have anything for you!" she warned. She pressed her lips together and stood her ground. She regretted wearing a skirt today, the fear of what else he could be after forming a nagging sensation in her mind. 

Both hands came up defensively when she pulled out a little can. Shit, that stuff stung. Hopefully he could get around her using it. “I don’t want your cash.” Didn’t need it, truth be told. “I just…” He scratched the back of his head and looked embarrassed. “You’re all by yourself in the middle of the night. Don’t you know that’s not smart? Let me walk you where you need to go.” He’d chosen his coat very carefully for this exact purpose. It was just a little bit too large on him, which emphasized both his smaller size and his babyface. He looked more like a teenager than murderer, for good reason. Hell, if he played it right he could pass for a middle schooler still. 

Eren started to lower her hand, but she made no move to put the pepper spray back in her bag. He looked younger than her, but city living taught her that even children in dark alleys were a threat. "I'm just fine..." she murmured, taking in her surroundings a bit better. "Maybe you should go call a cab for yourself. I know where I'm going." Not seeing anyone else hiding nearby, she turned warily and started walking again, at a faster pace than she already had been. 

Levi swore inwardly as she kept the can out and turned away. “H-Hey, don’t…” He skip-stepped closer, staying just far enough back to not make her feel too threatened. Up close, she was completely and utterly his type, with short, slightly unkempt hair. Her skin looked dusky dark, but with it being night time it was hard to tell how dark it was. Still, his skin would look near white next to hers. “Look, I… I work at the diner right there. I just saw you and well…” It was dark enough she wouldn’t be able to tell he wasn’t really blushing. “I was hoping maybe we could talk? I know it’s late but that’s when I get off so…”

Eren frowned, looking over her shoulder at him. He was still following? "I really need to get home, my sister is waiting up for me. Sorry, but maybe some other time. And not in a dark alley." She clipped the canister back onto her purse where it had been originally and rounded the corner, taking off at a jog. If he pursued, she really wanted to duck down another path and lose him. 

He made a little sound of disappointment as she rounded the corner onto a busier street. He could smell at least two more people close by. His opportunity was gone. Steps slowing and finally stopping just in the mouth of the alley, Levi bit his lip. “Okay…” he said weakly. She was gone. His breath came out in a disappointed huff. City girls were so guarded; he should have just tackled her and risked the damn spray. Deflated, he scuffed a shoe as he walked back to the diner and set out toward his house. He was still hungry, but now he had a foul mood, too, so he had better wait. A day or two more wouldn’t kill him.

Eren survived Mikasa's wrath for being late and making her worry, but just barely. She spent most of the next day kissing up to her, helping her get their apartment tidy and making her lunch. She half-lied about meeting a friend for dinner and that she might be late on purpose this time. Here she was now, standing in front of the diner, staring awkwardly in to see if the kid was a busboy or something. Sighing, she went inside and waited to be seated.

Levi had consigned himself to another day of boredom, but had arranged not to be the one closing tonight. He  needed to eat tonight, no matter how many tries it took, he was fucking hungry. He eyed the clock (way too slow) and ferried another plate to its proper table. As he turned back to the kitchen, the door opened and someone else came in. “Welc-” It was the girl from last night. Levi’s word stuttered to a halt on his tongue and he was suddenly very glad he hadn’t lied about where he worked. It had been impulse, but apparently impulse paid off. “Oh. Uh. Welcome,” he recovered. “One?”

Eren stuffed her hands into the pockets on her skinny jeans awkwardly. So he did work here. She didn't feel guilty about the night before, self-preservation came before friendliness. "One," she replied, quiet and stiff. She followed him to a table and sat down. "Sorry about last night. Do you have cappuccino here?" 

He’d never tried again for the same person before, but damn if he wasn’t going to make an exception. In full light, she was even prettier than he’d thought. “Don’t worry about it.” He went to hand her a menu, then hesitated when he processed she’d already given her order. “Yeah. You want any extra shots or sweetener?” He checked the clock again; just a half hour until he got off. How long would she take to drink?

She took the menu anyway with a forgiving smile. "I came for dinner, I just know I want my coffee." At his questions she stopped to consider. "No, just as it comes." She opened the menu and glanced over it, making her decision on impulse. "And a Denver omelette sounds good. No dessert." She handed the menu back just as quickly with a smile. "Thanks..." she didn't see a name tag so she just let it trail off. 

It took barely a second for him to go from hoping she’d take a long time to hoping she’d eat fast. She certainly ordered fast, barely glancing over the menu before making a choice. Had she been here before? Regardless, he took the menu back and tried to smile back. “Levi.” Telling her the truth had gotten him a second chance, plus she could ask anyone who worked here. Changing his name was more trouble than it was worth, so he didn’t do it often. He hesitated for a brief moment, wondering if he could push, but then he shook his head. “I’ll go put your order in.” He bustled back to the kitchen to give her order.

She watched him go with a little suspicion. He seemed way young, but apparently he was at least her age, if not older. She sighed and decided to check her email while she waited. When he finally came with her coffee, she stopped him discreetly. "What did you even want to talk about yesterday?" she asked blankly. If he had been up to no good, he would screw up now, she was sure. 

He set the cup down carefully; he’d gotten it a little TOO foamy this time. “Uh.” Now was the time he needed to be able to blush, but he had to settle for fidgeting with the edges of his service apron instead. “Just… anything.” He generally had the best luck playing a type opposite whatever his target was; bold if they were timid, timid if they were bold. In a moment like this, though, timid wouldn’t get him far. “Would you get offended if I said I just took a liking to you?” He finally met her eyes directly in good light, and was mildly surprised to find them an attractive green.

Eren lifted an eyebrow at his response, taking a spoonful of milk foam and eating it as it was. "You sound like a serial killer." Blunt was her forte. She didn't like dancing around things like this. And frankly, the whole thing still felt off. "You have one more chance to not sound like one. Maybe when my omelette is up." With that she returned to her coffee, soothed by the scent and the generous helping of froth on top.

Levi opened his mouth to protest her remark, then closed it. Of course he did. The fact that he wasn’t trying to kill her meant little, the MO was exactly the same. Maybe this one was more trouble than she was worth, there were a lot of easier targets available. Still, he had one more chance. He gave her space for the last few minutes until her omelette cooked. Last ditch, he could just wait outside until she was done and grab her. Pretty sad considering he’d actually tried to be sociable in his approach this time, but it was still an option. The harsh ding of the service bell had him lurching forward to grab her plate. He was halfway to her table before he realized he’d spent all of his time considering options instead of figuring out what to say to her now. Oops. He set down the tray and handed the plate over. “Edges are hot…” Straightening up, he swallowed. Nothing he could think of to say would convince her. Nothing that might make her go with him didn’t also sound shady, and she was already suspicious. Instead, he just stood, turning the tray over in his hands and not meeting her eyes.

Eren rested her chin in her hand and stared at him. "You're a terrible actor. Might as well tell the truth. Thought I was a call girl?" She shook her head and started cutting into the omelette. "Sorry to say, unless you're gonna pay for my education, I don't have the time." With that she shoved a piece of omelette in her mouth and gave him a tiny dismissive wave. 

The instinctive negation was hard to swallow, but Levi forced out a weak little chuckle instead. “It would have been nice… Although I really wouldn’t object to getting to know you under different circumstances.” Little did she know he really could pay her way through college, but that fact was going to stay unknown. People with as much money as he had didn’t generally work in little diners. He looked at the clock again and sighed. “I really did just think you’re pretty.” With that, he turned and walked away.

Eren rolled her eyes, still not quite in it for his shy act. She ate about two thirds of her omelette before finishing her drink and waving him down again for the check. On the back of a napkin she jotted down her name and phone number, tucking it into the little leather book behind her debit card. "Two hundred a date and I'm all yours, 'kiddo.'" With that she sighed and waited for him to return, leaving a generous tip for her slight rudeness. 

Levi took the napkin and glanced around before heading to the register. She was the last person at one of his tables, and his shift was officially over. He met eyes with the manager, who nodded, and he hurried back over with her receipt. “I’m off now. Done. If we swing by the bank I can pull out cash for you.”

Eren held the receipt and stared at him, open-mouthed. "I really do just mean a date, I'm not gonna get arrested just for this." She stood up and groaned as she tucked her card and the receipt into her wallet. "Fine. Lead the way, you weirdo." She ran a hand through her messy hair and felt a little bit of worry. But as long as she watched her drink for it being messed with it should be fine. 

He chuckled. “No one’s getting arrested…” The tip was quickly swept up into his hand and he took a moment to look at the bottom of the credit card receipt. “...Eren?” He walked to the front door and gave her a minute to collect herself while he took off and folded his apron. “I should run this back, I’ll be back in just a sec.” Keenly aware he was giving her time to run if she wanted, he ran back and recorded his tip and dropped his apron on the shelf.

Eren considered bolting, but he had her number and who knew how creepy he would get if she ditched him now. Instead she just sighed and stood with her hands back in her pockets, hoping it didn't get too chilly while they were gone. The teal halter top was cute, and showed off her damn nice shoulders, but it could get cold if he kept her out late. 

The sight of her still standing in the doorway made him give a sigh of relief. He definitely hadn’t started with the best of impressions, but hopefully things would go more smoothly now. “S-Sorry…” he stuttered. “So, uh.” He glanced around. “Bank.” Turning toward the one he used normally, he pointed. “About two blocks, alright?” She’d been walking to somewhere from somewhere when he saw her last night, but Levi didn’t know how okay she was with walking around.

She motioned for him to lead the way. "I didn't wear heels. I'm the paid escort here." She didn't actually wait for him to start walking before she did, adjusting the tie on her shirt to make sure it stayed tied. "So, where are you taking me, hm, Levi?" She glanced over her shoulder and paused for him to catch up. "How old are you anyway?" 

The door shut solidly behind him and Levi felt better already. This was more familiar territory. “And see you just got done telling me you weren’t an escort a minute ago,” he muttered, feeling snarky but not really wanting her to hear. He hurried to catch up to her. “Uh, you kinda took me by surprise, so I haven’t figured that out yet. And 22.” It was what his ID said, and he didn’t want conflicting facts now.

"No, I said I wasn't a prostitute. There's a difference. An escort gets paid for spending time with lonely weird dudes like yourself in a pseudo-romantic context but does not provide sex as a service. Would do you well to learn that." She lifted her brown, fringed purse up higher on her shoulder, sighing. "Eren Yeager, 21, junior dance major. Fucked if I don't get a better job. Fortunately I'm cute, I guess. I don't see the appeal if not for the dancer's body, but hey. Your cash." 

Damn, she had good ears. Levi filed away that tidbit of useful knowledge. He wondered if he should apologize. Instead he sighed, too. “Levi Ackerman, 22, drifter extraordinaire. Waiter.” The bank was coming into view. “Not super fucked myself, which is why I can afford the date. Escort. Thing…” He trailed off, not sure what else to say. “And… yeah, I agree with the cute part.” He looked away again, more to watch their surroundings than out of actual embarrassment. There were still a lot of people out; this was prime night time. He swore mentally, but it looked like he’d have to somehow get her somewhere private.

Eren rolled her eyes, coming to a stop outside what she assumed was his bank. “I’ll be here. Go on.” She opened her purse to get out her phone and tell Mikasa she would be out late with a friend. A text would suffice since she didn’t want to be grilled on who/what/where/how long and how much. Thinking, she sent another text.  May be back in the morning, but should be back tonight. Don’t wait up. With that, she tucked her phone back into her purse and leaned on the side of the building. Any bank open right now was shady as hell, so she assumed there must be an atm just inside the door. Once again, she regretted not bringing a jacket, as a chilly breeze raised goosebumps on her arms. “Ugh.” 

Levi spared her one more glance before walking up the steps to the ATM. She’d brought out her phone again and was writing a text. Checking in? Probably. He got his money out quickly, grateful she wasn’t looking over his shoulder to see the balance. This was one of his smaller accounts but it still had too much. Small bundle of twenties discreetly tucked in his palm, he walked back out to her. “So, uh, I’m kind of at a loss here. Usually I’d say get a coffee or a bite to eat, but you kind of just did those…” He still didn’t have a plan. Or, well, he knew what his desired endgame was, but not the route to get there. 

Eren scratched the back of her neck awkwardly as she pushed off of the building to rejoin him. “Well, alcohol is off the table, so anything else really. A movie isn’t really ideal either, since you said you want to get to know me better.” She shrugged. “I’d say shopping spree but that’s not really a first date thing.” She was only kidding, though she did wonder if he had more where her fee was coming from. “As long as you pay for the actual thing we do. What kind of hobbies do you have, aside from cornering girls in dark alleys after midnight?” she teased. “All I do in my free time is dance and read.” 

Levi scratched the back of his head again, running his fingers across the shorn part. “Yeah… that was spur of the moment and in hindsight a really bad idea…” He tapped his toe against the sidewalk. “Well… that’s the second time you’ve brought up dancing. If you’re not opposed, you could, uh…” He sighed. “That probably sounds creepy, too. I’m striking out.” It was a very tempting idea, though. If she brought them somewhere she was comfortable with, he could finally get fed. “I’d like to see you dance… if you’re okay with it.”

She chuckled, actually genuine and not derisive. “Well, it’s kind of my only hobby. You don’t get to be prima senior year by playing video games and going out partying.” She thought about it for a moment and groaned. “Fine. I have 24-hour access to the studio, so we can go there. It’s kind of awkward, but if it’s worth two hundred to you, then fine. Can we get a cab to the campus?” This at least would get her out of the cold. She didn’t fancy being alone with him in the studio at night, but she was fairly certain he was still mostly interested in her body. Well, spandex is best for showing off the delicate shape a ballerina has to stay in… 

He wished there was a way to let her know not to worry about money without scaring her off. “I can handle a cab.” A dark, deserted studio sounded like an absolutely perfect place for her to lose a half-pint or so of blood. “So, prima’s like best of the best, right?” He craned his neck up and down the street but saw no cabs. “Might have to call for one…” he muttered.

Eren pulled out her phone and dialed the only cab service she ever really used, for simplicity’s sake. While she was waiting, she murmured, “The star of the show.” For emphasis, she raised up almost to pointe, only onto the balls of her feet, lifting her free arm elegantly into the air. “Yeah, hi…” as the person on the other end picked up, she gave the approximate location she needed to be picked up from and then tucked her phone away again. “Problem solved. But yeah, prima is a huge fucking deal and I am target number one for being tripped ‘accidentally’ right now, because literally all of the seniors want to be prima. Too bad, it’s me.” She giggled and bounced from foot to foot. “It also means I should get a really good head start on my career after I graduate. Troupes always want the prima. And then I start at the bottom of the food chain again.” 

Her being prima explained at least a little of her attitude. Levi gave an exaggerated grumble as she rose up a few more inches. “Dammit as if I wasn’t short enough,” he said, just loud enough he knew she’d hear. “But is it really that cutthroat? I guess I just pictured dance troupes as all good friends and happy together…” Seeing Eren so lively while she talked was… nice. A lot better than the cold shoulder he’d been getting half an hour ago.

She laughed so hard she was bent over at his comment about being short. Between gasps, she tried to reply. “And… and here I thought… you might not be self-conscious… about it…” Once she stopped laughing and caught her breath, she sighed, wiping a tear from one eye. “Wow… and no way, troupes can be pretty hellish if there’s not a set pecking order. And in college you have to compete for your role, so it’s awful. Lots of potential primas end up with broken ankles right around senior year, with oh-so-apologetic understudies.” The cab came up just as she finished making an exaggerated crying gesture, and she didn’t wait for him to get the door, just got inside herself. 

He had to smile at how much she’d enjoyed his little comment as he slid in after her. “Well for  your information, pecking order in guys is like 80% based on height. If a short guy doesn’t have a complex about it, he better have something hella compensating. But yeah, sounds like a rough job. You must enjoy it, though.”

Eren told the driver where they were headed, and that her companion was picking up the bill, and then sat back, glancing over at him. “I do love it. It’s physically, mentally, and emotionally demanding, sure, but I’m really passionate about it. There’s nothing like being on stage and having your hard work pay off.” She sighed and lifted her eyebrows. Conversation over. “So, do you have a complex, something to compensate with, or both?” 

Levi casually inhaled saliva and started coughing. She sure was blunt. It took him a minute to sort out his breathing, but when he did he shook his head. “You’re something else.” He sighed. “Well, I might have a  small complex about it, but I’m not too uptight about it.”

She snorted and leaned back into her own seat, looking out the window. “You have no idea.” She allowed for a few beats worth of a pause. “So does that mean you have a tiny dick?” she teased, not actually giving a damn. “No wonder you’re hiring an escort.” She hid her smile by keeping her face turned, watching neon lights and crowds of people go past, until both started to thin out as they left the downtown area and started into the nicer part of town. As they slowed to a stop in front of the music school building, she shrugged at him. “You don’t get to skip out on paying just because you’re bored, okay?” 

The toll came out to a disgustingly high number, but Levi paid it without complaint. It was a good thing he’d gotten a few extra bills while he was there, instead of just getting the 200 she’d asked for. “I do not have a tiny dick,” he informed the cabbie gravely in a loud voice. “The lady is mistaken.” He scooted back out of the car and took in the building. A little on the older side, but far from run down. Looked like a nice place, actually. He peeked back in the car at her. “And I figured as much. You want it up front?” He hadn’t put his wad back in his pocket yet, so he raised it to where she could see.

Eren scooted out of the car after him, snickering at the defensive response. Seeing the money, her mouth went dry for only a moment. Once the cab drove off, she looked between him and the cash. “You don’t mind? It would make me feel a little safer…” Safer as in just one possibility of this ending horribly being eliminated. She tried not to think about all of the remaining bad endings. “To be honest, I’ve never actually done this before. My knowledge of escorting does not extend to whether it’s common practice to pay up front.” 

Levi shrugged, offering out the wad. He’d given the cabbie a nice tip and it rounded the bundle out to exactly the right amount. “I have no idea. I didn’t know what an escort even was, remember?” He gave her a little grin. “And, well, if you do take off, at least I got to spend my money on getting insulted.”

Eren hesitantly took the bundle of cash and quickly counted it out. Two hundred, right there. She stuffed it in her purse and sheepishly nodded her head in the direction of the building. “This way.” It was definitely a little nicer inside, especially on the second floor, where the ballet classes were held. The floors were nice, pale wood, and on a sunny day the place would be full of sunshine. She went down to the end of the hall and pulled her keys out of her bag, unlocking the studio. “This is the one I’m allowed to use whenever.” She stood awkwardly for a moment. “If I’m gonna dance, I need to change, so…” Putting her bravado on, she cleared her throat. “Unless you’re gonna pay extra, no free show.” 

He looked carefully around as they walked, but there wasn’t a single person around. A little thrill went down his back when he knew they were alone. Well, that was a pain. The rest was easy. She unlocked the door and he started to walk in, but stopped as she talked. “Oh.” It was kind of cute how she kept shutting him down with the assumption he didn’t have any money, but he’d let it stand. With a sigh, he deliberately turned his back to the door. “Alright, let me know when I can come in…”

Eren shut the door and went to the little locker in the corner, putting in the combination with well-practiced quickness. She hurried to change into the pink bodysuit, a pair of teal short shorts, her knitted leg warmers, and her practice shoes. Shoving the rest of her clothes into the locker, she shut it, then made sure the lighting was okay. She opened the door and peeked out. “Okay, I’m changed. Sorry, no tutus for practice.” Once she let him in, she took a deep breath while she secured her hair up off her neck. “Get comfy somewhere and let me know when I can start.” 

Her voice called him in, and when he turned back to look he had to bite his lip to keep from laughing at her color choices. “Those are… bright,” he managed. Still, he followed her in and took a seat in a back corner. Sitting comfortably cross-legged, he took the opportunity to look her over. Aside from the interesting colors, she had an amazingly fit body. The bodysuit outlined her muscles in the best of ways. “I’m ready when you are.”

She stretched for a few moments, trying to loosen her body up enough that she could give him a decent show. Once she was done, she walked over to the cd player in the corner and changed out the CD in it. She took a deep breath and rose to pointe perfectly, her other foot rising up behind her as she took a swan-like pose. Once the music actually got started, she flitted across the stage in tiny steps, her arms raised above her head and her neck extended. The dance was a more playful one, something she liked to dance when she was down to cheer herself up. As the music came to a stop, fading out slowly, she dipped into an elegant bow, before hurrying over to pause it and looking up at him. “If you’re bored, say so now. The night isn’t quite dead enough for us to not find something else to do.” 

She deserved every minute of being the prima. The minute she made the change to dancing, her movements took on a grace that nearly knocked him breathless. He watched her with wide eyes, even though she was doing a simple dance. It ended far too soon, and when she asked for a response all he could do was blink rapidly and clear his throat. “N-No, I’m good. I-You… yeah, I’m good.”

Laughter escaped before she could muffle it with a raised hand. “Seems like a positive enough answer for me. I guess we can try one more. One sec.” She went to her purse and pulled out a bottle of water and took a long drink before going and starting the next song. This one was a little slower, and she moved to match, dragging herself through the moves as slowly as her muscles would allow, only moving at normal speed when the tempo picked up. The quickest parts of the song called for sudden pirouettes, and she lifted herself into them, immediately gliding back into the slower movements, extending her limbs as long as she could for them. The song ended with a few more pirouettes, and she ended with her arms stretched high over her head and her face upturned, showing off the long lines of her neck and shoulders. 

She started dancing again, and again Levi found himself captivated by her. The long lean lines of her body amazed him. She ended facing him with her neck stretched in such an appealing way that Levi’s mouth started watering, reminding him that sometime soon he needed to be close enough to touch her. “Wow…” 

Eren took another drink of water and sat down across from him. “Do you really mean to spend the whole night just watching me like this?” she wondered. She eyed him, pouting a little. “I’m still thinking you just like my body, this would be pretty perfect then.” Another long look. “Better not get a boner just from watching me dance. That would be weird.” She decided to use the rest of her breather to actually breathe, doing a few more stretches. Feeling bad for constantly being rude, she sighed. “Sorry, just… city girl thing. Guy’s gotta be as tough as you are, you know?” Once she was done, she moved onto all fours to close the space between them and press a kiss to his cheek. “Free of charge.” 

As much as he was enjoying himself watching her, there wasn’t really enough excess blood in his body at the moment to pop a boner. Something he intended to fix. “No boner. But you really are beautiful…” Finally, finally she apologized for her rudeness, but Levi was used to it and had stopped caring. He did care, though, when she crawled closer and gave him a little cheek kiss. His hand shot to the back of her neck to keep her close, and he turned to give her a return kiss on her cheek. “Not a problem…” he breathed, before leaning in to kiss her gently on the mouth.

His hand moved to the back of her neck so quickly she shivered. The return kiss was fine, but she wasn’t bargaining for the other one. She brought a fist up to pound on his shoulder, leaning back as quickly as she could but stopped by his hand. “What the hell?” she asked, scowling. “You’ve got a lot of nerve!” 

He hadn’t expected an opportunity like this, but it was well-timed. She tried to rear back, and he allowed her just a little bit of space to move. That brought him more level with her neck, and he ignored her complaint and bit down hard on her neck. After a brief resistance, the flesh gave under his teeth and blood flooded his mouth. Levi swallowed convulsively, not wanting to waste a drop, and shit she tasted better than he’d even hoped.

Eren gave a surprised yelp as he bit down on her neck. “You mother--” she struggled against him, but the bite pressed harder and she whimpered at the pain. “Fucking stop!” Both hands pushed and pounded at his shoulders, but he seemed to be stuck tight. When she realized she was actually bleeding, she pushed harder. “You’re a fucking psycho! Get off of me!” 

She wasn’t as loud as Levi had feared, he’d thought she’d scream bloody murder. He swallowed and swallowed, energy already starting to zing through him at the fresh rush of blood. Hands struggled to push him away, but even with the size difference he was stronger than she was. After a long moment of struggle, the blood flow started to slow.

Tears spilled over and started to roll down Eren’s cheeks as she became sure she was about to be murdered. “Let me go…” she whined, a little lightheaded. “I don’t want to die…” She couldn’t push him off, that much was obvious, so she conserved her strength by settling down. If he let go, she could bolt then. Otherwise, there wasn’t much point. 

Once she settled some, the blood flow lessened significantly. Levi gave a little hum at her comment. It was kind of silly how a tiny bit of blood loss made people certain they were going to die. Dizziness and maybe a little nausea and it was the end of the world. Keeping one hand gripped behind her neck and the other holding down one arm, Levi pulled back just far enough to gasp for air. “You’re not gonna fucking die,” he growled.

Eren immediately started struggling the moment his face moved away, and the sight of blood around his mouth made her scream, slapping a hand to her neck. “You were drinking it! You’re fucking insane! How do I know you’re not just gonna stab me and run off!” She pried at his hand around her neck and groaned, dizzy again. “Ugh…” It slowed her down and made her quiet down, her hand resting on his wrist as she waited for it to pass. 

Ah, there was the noise. The nice thing about being alone in a semi-soundproof studio was he didn’t have to worry about trying to keep her quiet. Though it looked like the blood loss was affecting her fast. Levi rose up just a little on his legs and moved until they were almost nose to nose, keeping a firm grip on the back of her neck. “Look at me.” He commanded. One of the beautiful things about blood loss was it made people very easy to hypnotize. “Look at me. You got mad because I kissed you. You think that was too forward. You’re disgusted it happened.” Close enough to the truth that it would stick. “You’re going to get so mad you stay here for a while. It’s late… you’re tired…” His voice slowed a little, stretching out the gaps between the words. “You should nap before you go back. You’re not feeling very well.” Again, he wove in bits of truth to bind her tighter.

Eren growled as he got closer, a weak angry noise in the back of her throat, but the second time he told her to look, she made the mistake of humoring him. Something about the tone of his voice made everything seem far away, and she got confused, her eyes flicking around his face as she tried to fight it off. Everything felt weird. She shook her head and tried to wait for the dizziness to pass again, bringing her hands up to rub at her eyes. “Ugh… What the…” 

She brought her hands up to rub her eyes, and he pulled back far enough to let her. He’d seen the unfocused look right before, he knew he had her. “You don’t feel well,” he repeated. “Your limbs are moving like lead… Maybe the food at the diner was off.” Levi had to smile a little bit as he said that. “You’re just so tired that a little nap to get your strength back is just what you need. It’s safe here. This is your studio. I’m long gone. Just rest for a while and you’ll feel better.” As soon as she was out, he’d be gone. “You need sleep.”

As soon as the word ‘sleep’ left her mouth, her fight renewed a bit. “No… I need to get home… Mikasa…” She balled her fist in his shirt until her knuckles turned white. “Need to...take me home…” As she dozed off, her head fell against his shoulder, but her hand didn’t loosen in the slightest. 

Levi had to chuckle a little at her stubbornness. Still, eventually the suggestions claimed her and she slumped forward against him. Carefully he shifted to take her weight and ease her down to the floor. Her hand was tangled in his shirt. He pried at the fingers one by one, impressed by her grip while grumbling at the wrinkles she was causing. “You really are a lot of trouble, spitfire.” He kept his voice low and quiet. The last thing he needed was to have her wake up before he was gone. Finally disentangled from her, he took a moment to examine her outfit and his. Neither had any blood on them, thankfully. The wound on her neck was bleeding sluggishly, so Levi leaned down and gave it another quick lick. Without knowing how she got it, and with the weirdness that lack of blood in a wounded area caused, it was unlikely she’d even consider it a bite mark when she woke. More likely she’d think she banged into something. He rose to his feet and wiped his mouth. “Thanks for the date, Eren.” And he left.


	2. Chapter 2

She woke up, glassy-eyed and weak a few hours later, but rolled onto her side and fell back asleep, curled up. Sun came in through the huge windows on two of the studio’s walls and she woke up, cold, sore, and confused. No matter what happened last night, she should definitely not be in the studio. She got up slowly and checked to make sure her money was still there. It was, which only confused her more. The inside of her head felt distinctly off, and she changed back into her clothes from the night before carefully, trying to piece together what was wrong. Timeline: food. Payment. Cab ride. Two songs. Kiss. A twinge of pain brought back to life a feeling of absolute terror, and she brought her fingers up to her neck to feel where the pain was. “Ow!” The image of the weird, short kid, lips bright red, entered her mind and she paused. That definitely was not normal. With a sigh, she grabbed her purse and started for home. First things first: shower and put a bandage on whatever happened to her neck. 

There was only a small bathroom in the studio, but Levi used it to clean his face thoroughly, and then his hands. He’d taken enough blood that he felt almost bloated, but it was a happy level of full. Clean, fed, and content, he headed home on foot. Another cab wasn’t really needed.

Once Eren had showered, she felt a little less wrong. The thing on her neck looked awful, but she really didn’t know what to make of it. That bloody face popped up again and she frowned. She knew she was prone to colorful nightmares, but usually they didn’t come with convincing physical evidence. Eventually she was left to bandaging it, then sitting on her bed staring between the money and her phone. If he called again, did she even plan to answer? Maybe it would be safest to just change her number. The only thing she knew for sure was that she was extremely wary of being alone with Levi again. 

Back home, Levi celebrated his full state by passing out for a good few hours. Once he woke, he fished Eren’s name and number out of his pocket. He stared at it for a long minute. As tempting as it was to keep the number and try for her again, it wasn’t a good idea. He always kept his food encounters to a single day. Anything longer than that and the hypnosis was harder to do. Come to think of it, he’d already spent too long with Eren; no wonder she had fought. With a sigh, he tossed the napkin in the trash and went back to sleep.

Over the course of the day, Eren worried Mikasa with random little moments where Eren had to stop what she was doing and breathe. She was sure she’d just had a nightmare, but she never felt this kind of terror in her every day life. By evening, she’d about pieced together what happened, and she wanted answers. Either he’d drugged her with something that got her to sleep or he’d actually bitten her and drank her blood. The diner was a public place she could call him out, at least, and so she found herself standing outside of it, staring in the windows trying to see if he was working. 

After his second nap, Levi once again encountered that inevitable friend of boredom. He had hobbies, sure, but none of them seemed very appealing at the moment. His mind kept going back to Eren, to her dancing, to her sharp tongue. Fortunately, he had work again this night, so it was only a few hours’ boredom before he went back out. There was an awkward moment with his boss in which Levi strongly hinted he’d blown his chance, and he got a clap on the shoulder and a few words of sympathy. Apron on, professional-looking, he bustled around to keep himself busy. A few hours into his shift, he noticed that there was a dark shape just standing outside their door. His first instinct was that it was a panhandler, and he strode toward the door intent on telling them to go elsewhere, but then he pulled up short in the diner doorframe when he realized it was Eren. “Wuh…”

Eren saw him notice her, and he was approaching the door. A lot of nerve… The second he came into view, she marched up to him and grabbed his collar. “Get out here. You have some explaining to do. If you don’t, I’ll just call the cops.” With that, she took a few steps back onto the sidewalk and waved her phone threateningly. “I showered already but I’m sure I can still make a case.” 

The sight of her steaming mad and threatening short-circuited Levi’s brain. What had he missed? Why was she here? “Th-There’s nothing to explain,” he stuttered. “You danced. We kissed. You got mad. I left.” He had to be misunderstanding something, there was no way she remembered.

Eren snorted, putting her hands on her hips. “Bullshit. One of two things happened last night, and both of them have you either paying me off or going to fucking jail.” She took the bandage off of her neck and showed him where it had bled occasionally on the pad, small dots of red. “This wound happened after I was dancing, I know that much. And either you drugged me and it was a nightmare, or you actually fucking assaulted me. Either way you better fucking own up. If you pay me, I won’t tell the cops. But if you did something after drugging me, you could at least own up.” 

The bitemark looked worse than he thought it would, but Levi still couldn’t cave. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. You must’ve hit a wall or something. You didn’t take any food or drink from me and I hardly count a single kiss as an assault. Maybe a little fuckup but not cop-worthy.” He glanced desperately back into the diner, but his boss was giving him a thumbs up. Well, that was comforting. 

Eren didn’t back down either. “Yeah fucking right, you moron. A bleeding wound like this doesn’t come from hitting a fucking wall.” She threw the bandage at him. “And I remember you having blood on your face! You drugged me, bit me, and then ran off!” She was tempted to just punch him out and get satisfaction that way, but then she would lose automatically. “Just fucking fess up. I know people have weird-ass fetishes, if you just pay me in turn, I’ll let it go.” 

Levi glanced around anxiously, but no one was near enough to worry about. “It’s not…” Okay, so obviously his hypnosis had failed. What now? Try again? She’d never let him. “It’s not like that, okay?” He rubbed both hands over his face. “Dammit, why did you have to be so fucking stubborn… I should just called you a lost cause and not even tried…” The tension left him and his shoulders slumped. “How much do you want?”

Things went from tense to slightly less tense and really weird. Her hands dropped to her sides and she groaned. “You… are so weird, I don’t even know where to start.” She mimicked him, rubbing at her face. “First, I want to know what happened. Just… the truth. I don’t like things being piecy like this and I know it wasn’t a dream. I don’t have horrible flashbacks from nightmares, Levi.” After a few moments, she added, “How much I want depends on your answer. Who the hell knows. If you just need to get your rocks off on taking a bite out of me, you can probably figure a decent price instead of trying to back me into an alley for it. Just… tell me what’s going on.” 

He sighed, again looking around. “Sorry. I guess I botched the hypnotic suggestion, you weren’t supposed to remember anything. It…” The words stuck in his throat. Talking about this was so not what he usually did. There were  people around, and now that they weren’t yelling people were walking by. Too close. “It wasn’t a dream, alright?” he admitted in a rush. “I know you’ve got no reason to trust me, but if you want the truth it’s not something I can talk about on the street.” Heat rushed to his face and he knew his pale skin would betray the blush. “It won’t happen again tonight, I promise.” 

Eren gave him a long look. She crossed her arms. “What time do you get off work? I want the full story still, and money besides.” She took a moment to put her phone back in her purse and approached him. “Move, I want coffee.” She shoved past him and waited at the host stand for him to lead her to a table. 

“Another hour… but I might be able to leave early.” It was pretty dead tonight, and his boss was apparently a supporter of this… mess. He waved her toward one table, set a menu down, and hurried away before she could say anything else. Taking a gamble, he made her the same drink from yesterday. A minute later, he walked it to her table and set it in front of her, gaze carefully down. “Here. Extra foam.”

Eren glanced at the menu, but she’d barely had an appetite since she woke up feeling so confused. As he set down the coffee, she looked up at him, a little pale from the stress. “Just… a bowl of fruit, I guess.” She set the menu down and took to attacking the foam with a spoon and scooping it into her mouth. This, at least, was soothing. “Thanks.” 

He bit his lip a little at her order. “You…” A sigh escaped him and he rubbed a hand across his face again. “You should eat some meat. Probably red. It’ll help you bounce back faster.” She had had meat last night, so it wasn’t objectionable to her. “Anything you get’ll be on my dime, don’t worry.” An odd sense of resignation had settled over him. He wasn’t sure how this would play out, but he was going to play it right.

Eren rolled her eyes. “I haven’t had the stomach for it. I’ve been wrecked all day with these weird flashbacks which I’m guessing are a result of whatever hypnosis you fucked up. Sweating, unreasonable fear, locking and relocking my window.” She looked over the menu again. “I don’t know how much I’ll be able to eat if it’s not something small and easy.” After a few seconds, she set it down again. “Just… a couple pancakes and some sausage, is that better?” 

His gut twisted a bit as she listed off all her symptoms for him. Dammit, he really had messed up. “Sorry…” he muttered. He took the menu from the table and nodded. “It’ll be out in a minute.” Taking a deep breath to clear his mind, he took the order to the kitchen and thought. His first instinct was still to try the hypnosis again, but he’d interacted with Eren too much for it to be effective by this point. Honestly it might be better to just clear up the muddling he’d put there and grovel until she gave up. But… Some part of him wanted to be completely open with her, the stupid lonely part that didn’t get enough out of the day to day interactions he had. Levi braced his forehead against the wall and groaned. Talk about bad ideas.

Eren put her head down on one arm and stirred her coffee with the free hand. She was probably actually being too calm about this. If she were being rational, she’d just stay away from him, ignore his calls if he ever bothered, and pretend the whole thing had been a very profitable dream. But here she was, giving him the benefit of the doubt for the sake of her checking account. She sighed and took a sip of coffee. If anything, this was what she needed to erase the stress. Caffeine and the delicious, creamy, bitter taste of milky espresso. She closed her eyes and enjoyed it. Maybe if he could make espresso this good, he had some good in him. 

Levi peeked out from behind the divider, but it was hard to tell anything from the back of her head. She hadn’t run away screaming yet. He’d actually been a little afraid to give her the coffee, because he’d realized that yesterday she HAD taken a drink from him that could very well have been drugged. But it seemed she hadn’t realized it, so all was well. The cook slammed the waitstaff bell so hard Levi jumped about a foot in the air. He took the plate and headed back over. No, all wasn’t well, but at least nothing had exploded yet. Levi cleared his throat and set down the plate. “Pancakes and sausage.”

Eren sat up as he set the plate down. She gave him a long look. Not that it did any good, she’d figured as much out about him as she possibly could until he got off work. She cut her pancakes and ate them slowly. The sugary sweet taste was also soothing. But if he found out about her sweet tooth, that would probably somehow be a disadvantage, so she humored him by starting to take small bites of sausage. Everything was a little bit too much for her stomach, so she slowed down pretty quickly. She glanced up at the clock and groaned. If she was done now, it would be a stupidly long wait with nothing but her phone for entertainment, so she started eating again, as slow as she could. 

As she ate, he gave her some space. No point in hovering, and maybe if he was out of sight he was out of mind. Not likely, but maybe. Acting on impulse and on some weird hopeful feeling he had, Levi got a small dish of fruit like she’d tried to order and stuffed it in a to-go box, then went ahead and paid for the food. Next came the sticky situation of talking to his boss, but that turned out to be surprisingly easy. Levi got another hearty clap and a declaration that ‘young love was worth skipping out early’. He didn’t bother to try to argue. Instead he ditched the work apron and pulled back on his coat, then walked back into the dining area. Craning his head to see over her shoulder, he was glad to see she’d eaten at least half the sausage. The seat opposite her creaked as he sat down. “I got off,” he announced.

Eren was just setting her fork down when he sat across from her. She glanced up at him and resisted snorting. “Well, I figured that much.” Resuming seriousness, she finished the last few sips of her coffee and grabbed her purse. “You didn’t bring me a bill. You really paid?” She had her wallet in hand, but put it back when she thought that she really did deserve at least that. “Alright. Where should we discuss this? I don’t really care anymore. If you wanna go back to the studio, fine.” 

The double entendre dawned on him the same minute she pointed it out, and Levi flushed red again. “O-Of course I did. It’s the least I can do.” The little box of fruit was tucked discreetly at his side, below her line of sight. “And I don’t…” He cleared his throat awkwardly and lowered his voice. “I work here because I want to. But… let’s just say I don’t have to worry about how big my tips are, alright?” Since she was getting at least most if not the full story, it was probably better to start clearing up misconceptions now. Her offer to go back to the studio staggered him. “Wait… you’d really… Oh. Okay.” It was private and it was reasonably cozy, so why not. “Alright. Let me call a cab, then.”

The big reveal that he had money only made him look more sleazy. She immediately thought that she deserved more for the date, but they had bigger fish to fry. As they were waiting in awkward silence for the cab, she broke it. “I’m making the studio semi-neutral ground because it’s my turf and I feel comfortable there. Better than your place.” She got in the cab first again, giving the directions. 

She didn’t look very happy at his honesty. Levi sighed. Could he do anything right with this girl? “That’s fine. I wouldn’t have even suggested my place.” Worst case scenario, he honestly would have suggested a love hotel, but some shred of self-preservation prevented him from saying that out loud. The cab arrived after an eternity of wait, and Levi settled in for the brief ride. The mood in the car was so different from their first ride that he was very glad it wasn’t the same driver. How things had changed.

Eren stayed silent for the duration of the ride, staring out the window. She tried to remember the night before clearly enough to keep from making the same mistake. Her mistake had been proximity, if she had things in order. Once they arrived, she led him up to the studio, sighing as she unlocked the door. “I’m not changing, so just sit down and we can talk.” She sat down up on the raised platform, leaving him to find a spot. As long as she kept her distance, she figured she was safe enough. Just to even the playing field, she unclipped the canister of pepper spray. “There. Now you get your privacy and I get my safety. Start talking.” 

The cabbie swiped his credit card and then Levi followed Eren up again. The silence was horribly strained, but he didn’t dare say a word. What could he say? What was he going to say? Her choice of perch left him with an odd conundrum. Sitting on the platform with her just plain sounded like a bad idea, but sitting on the floor below her would reinforce her superiority and that wasn’t exactly high on his priorities either. He dithered for a moment before spotting a folding chair leaning against the wall. It provided at least a somewhat even speaking level while still putting some space between them. She got out her pepper spray and he gave the little bottle a dirty look. “That stuff is disgusting, just so you know.” He hesitated again, unsure where to begin. “Sorry. Again. Things didn’t exactly go according to plan last night.” Scratching the back of his head, he looked down at the floor. “Yeah. I bit you.” He could barely believe he was actually doing this, and the rest of the words got stuck.

Eren rolled her eyes. “This stuff is what kept you from attacking me and leaving me for dead two nights ago, you prick.” She rested her chin in one hand and waited for him to get on with it. She couldn’t really handle what little she got. “First of all, I don’t want to know what the plan was. Second of all, I figured that much out. Why did you bite me? Do you have a kink, do you have anemia or something? Because they make pills for that. And don’t pick on another anemic person just to get your fix. Now. Why.” 

Levi straightened in his chair. “Dead was never going to happen! I took maybe a half pint, you lose that much in a period, alright?” Not having to pretend any more meant he was quickly approaching her level of bluntness. At the rest of her questions, he buried his face in his hands. “You won’t fucking believe me, I don’t know why I’m even trying… It’s kind of, well, honestly both but the second’s more important. Those shitty little pills don’t work for me. Food doesn’t work for me. It’s just… how I stay alive.” 

Eren ground her teeth the whole time he was talking from his first outburst. When he was done, she gave him a dark look. “If you don’t kill me, if you left me in that alley the way you left me here, I’d probably be dead, you little…” She took a deep breath. “Generally when you get left in a dark alley downtown unconscious, or the person who randomly dropped two hundred dollars on a date and grabs you and bites you and drinks your blood, there is a genuine fear for your life, you get it? Blood loss is not even the only factor here.” That covered, she took another deep breath and gave a weak chuckle. “What are you, some kind of monster?” 

It seemed like every time she opened her mouth he got angrier. “Yeah, thanks, I’m not a complete idiot. It’s a lot faster in the dark alleys, and the passing out thing doesn’t happen. ‘Oh, oops, I bumped into you, I’ll be on my way now.’ If you don’t encounter someone too fucking stubborn to take hypnosis properly, it’s nothing at all.” At the monster comment he groaned. “Yeah, okay, there’s a word I fucking hate but it’s the closest this shitty society has so… what do you call someone who survives by taking blood?”

“Maybe I didn’t fucking want to be hypnotized, ever think of that?” She rubbed her temples and lowered her head, still exhausted from her rough day. “Vampire. That’s the cliche little word for it. But someone who takes blood without asking and without giving anything in return is a monster and I’m standing by that.” She grabbed her water bottle from her bag and took a sip, wincing as the wound twinged from her tipping her head back. “And you didn’t exactly provide aftercare, you know. Pretty shitty of you.” 

The word made him flinch even though he’d known she’d say it. Her next statement made him bristle. “Hey, I gave you the 200 you asked for for a date. That IS my idea of a date. And aftercare would have been pretty damn counterproductive since you weren’t supposed to remember me doing anything that would need it.” She was shockingly calm; Levi had to admit he’d been expecting a lot more running and screaming.

She snorted, shaking her head. “And my idea of a date was something harmless and cute, like going to an amusement park or out for coffee or to see some shitty indie band play downtown for guitar case tips. Clearly I need to enforce clearer communication on my future escorting enterprises. I thought “no sex, nothing weird” covered my bases pretty fucking well.” She took another sip of water. “And that kind of money is definitely not enough for blood, and for blood when you don’t even carry antibiotic ointment and bandages on you when you’re out for it. I mean come on, courtesy? Hello. Aftercare is about making sure I don’t get sick, basically, what if this shit got infected? You just left it wide open. Rude.” She took a deep breath. “Three hundred this time for the blood would be fair, I think. Need to pass by the bank again?”

His anger started to fade. “Well,  I don’t consider that weird…” he mumbled defensively. “And you don’t need ointment… probably. My mouth’s a lot cleaner than you all who stick anything and everything inside yours. And a bandage would have stuck out and made it even more likely you’d break the hypnosis.” He sighed and dug in his pockets. “Hmmmm…” He switched to his back pockets and came out with a little money clip. “Twenty… sixty… Yeah I got another hundred.” He started to reach toward her, then hesitated. “Will you spray me if I try to pay you?”

Eren scoffed at the money, looking up at him with a disbelieving smile. “First of all, I’m quite discriminatory about what I  stick in my mouth. Second of all, I meant three hundred for just the blood. You said you have money, right? And I need money. How much is an easy source of blood worth to you?” She set the pepper spray down next to her, far enough she’d have to lunge to reach for it. “I’m not trying to be bitchy here, this is a noticeable wound and I’m desperately trying to pay my way through my last year and a half of college. Not to mention, I was already anemic. Not sure if you could tell by taste, but I have a bit of an aversion to eating a ton of meat. I have to stay super thin.” 

Levi groaned and tucked the money clip away again. “I don’t have that much on me… And I’d say you were anything but easy.” Unless… “Or… do you mean from now on?” His heart hammered, surely he’d misunderstood. “Money’s not a concern, trust me. When you don’t need to buy food it racks up pretty quick.” His eyes flicked to the mark on her neck. “If you can deal with the anemia being a little worse I can pay your way through for you.” The words came out in a rush, him trying to get the full idea out before she rejected it completely.

Eren’s heart picked up too, her offer apparently striking an easy chord. “Deal. Conditions, though…” She ran a hand through her hair and prodded the mark. “You need to find spots that won’t show and… you need to take care of things, too. If you pay for my tuition and books for next semester, I can excuse you paying per round. Unless you’d rather divide it up and pay per session or something… how often do you eat?” She was pretty sure this was a terrible idea, but it was worth it if it got her through school without having to take out a loan or lean any more on Mikasa than she already was. 

He was seriously going to have a heart attack in the middle of her studio. She said  yes? He wasn’t quite sure what she meant by taking care of things, but books and tuition sounded easy enough. “Once a week to once every other week, but I don’t think any one person can handle that much. We could try every other week, and back off some if it affects you too much.” Having even half his meals willing would make a world of difference to him. “And I can take your tuition and books no problem.” This was happening. This was really happening.

Eren stared at him, a little shy now. She wasn’t even sure where he would find a spot that wouldn’t show, but the idea was still too good to pass up. Not to mention this destroyed her romantic prospects whether she had time for them or not. “Where are we supposed to meet? And how old are you really? I didn’t believe you were 22 to begin with. You better not be like some century old weirdo…” She sighed and slumped onto her side. “So. Last night the weird groggy chunk of my memory is because you tried to hypnotize me? I mean, you kissed me before you bit me. Is that normal? Is this a strings-attached arrangement?”

The barrage of questions startled a laugh out of him. He was giddy with relief at this point. “Well, my boss thinks we’re dating, so meeting at the diner wouldn’t be too bad. Or I can come up here if you want. Dunno if you want to try my place…” He pulled a face. “I’m… yeah, not 22. 47, actually. Not a century, though.” He took his cue from her and relaxed in his seat. “Yeah, either I fucked up the hypnosis or you’re too stubborn to hypnotize or a little of both. I can get rid of the fogginess or try anyway, but I’m not sure it’d help at this point.” Thinking about the kiss brought color to his cheeks again. “That was, ah… well. Not normal. I was kind of thinking it’d be easier if we parted on rocky terms so you wouldn’t be waiting for another call, and me being too forward was the first thing I could think of. You were  supposed to forget the bite part and just remember the kiss and then the super mad sending me away part…” He trailed off and hoped she wouldn’t notice he hadn’t answered the last question.

Eren took inventory of his answers, closing her eyes to process them all. “You’re literally old enough to be my dad, that’s super weird. I can handle it though.” Her face fell the tiniest bit at the thought of the kiss being fake, even if she’d been on the verge of slapping him for it the night before. Instead of commenting on it and making things weirder, she just rolled onto her belly and splayed out her legs on the platform, burying her face in her arms. “We can try your place I guess. Just… somewhere comfortable where if I do have to rest, it won’t be on the ground. A hotel might be good for next week or something, but it seems kind of impractical to have to pay just for a bed that often.” 

Still no freak-out. Levi couldn’t believe his luck had turned this good. He didn’t miss her little negative reaction to his last bit, but that was something he needed to think about more before even broaching the subject. “Well if you think of it like a sugar daddy relationship the age difference isn’t even abnormal.” She rolled away, and he was a little put out that he couldn’t see her reactions as well. “I didn’t know if you’d be comfortable with going to my place… we kind of had a rocky start to this thing.” He had to fight down a grin. “Want me to book us in a love hotel?”

Eren snorted and turned her head to him. “Get tested and show me you’re clean and fine.” She let the insinuation drop and sighed. “Your place, a hotel… nowhere is really safer than anywhere else, really. If you were gonna go psycho and stab me in the gut, you’re gonna do it wherever.” Eren yawned and tucked her head back into her arm. “Did you lose my number, or did you already find out where I live?” she teased, too exhausted to really bother thinking about this kind of absurdity. 

His grin froze when she gave her retort. Was she really… No, he was NOT going to think about that. He’d already gotten more than he could have ever hoped for in a possible steady donor. Anything else would be too much. His train of thought broke when he realized just how tired she was. It was getting late, yes, but… “I’ve got it at home,” he answered. It was in his trash can, but it was still there. “But no, neither.” He brought out the cup of fruit he’d gotten at the diner. “Would this help?”

Eren lifted her head again and saw the fruit in his hand. She sat up and took it from him. “Maybe. Thanks.” She popped a cut strawberry into her mouth and avoided looking at him while she chewed. “I’m more tired because of the flashbacks and junk, but keeping my blood sugar level probably couldn’t hurt.” She sat and munched on the fruit in silence for a few minutes. “By the way, that was a joke. That would be a strings-attached move. Bad enough you have to still find somewhere else.” She thought for a moment. “Do you have to bite and leave this big of a mark? Is it an instinct thing or can you use something else?” 

Levi shook his head slowly. “Do you want me to try to mess with your head some more? It might make it better but it might not…” He sighed. “It wasn’t supposed to be that big. Instinct and location, probably. I can use like a knife or something, but number one that just means another thing to clean and number two even hypnosis has a hard time if people see you walking toward them with a knife. The neck bleeds more and bruises more, but it’s accessible and surprisingly not as painful as some of the alternatives.” She’d said it was a joke, but somewhere in the back of his mind Levi was wondering if blood panels worked properly on someone like him and if he really should get one done.

Eren thought about his response. She knew good blood flow was important. “You’re not going to be hypnotizing me. That’s one of my conditions. Don’t even try or the deal will be off.” That said, she set the fruit down and lifted one leg, motioning to the bottom of the shorts she was wearing. “What about here? There’s good blood flow here, right? And I mean, if you don’t need to be done quick, it’s not as big of a deal if the blood flow is slower, but I guess it would be more satisfying to get a lot at once…” She hummed, considering. “And if you provide painkillers, I don’t think pain is a huge deal, not that it was in the first place. Plus knives make cleaner cuts, I think. Easier to conceal, too.” She took a bite of cantaloupe and shrugged at him. 

He opened his mouth to agree to no memory meddling when she gestured down and derailed his thinking again. “Th-That’s…” He had to clear his throat to keep talking. “It’s a good area, but pretty uh intimate…” Was she doing this on purpose? “I guess a knife wound might heal faster. And I can get some painkillers.” He watched her eat for a moment. “You’re really okay with this? I mean I know you said you need money but you’re still taking this really calmly.”

“Yeah, I guess it is, but if it gets the job done…” At his question, she shrugged again and thought for a moment. “It’s not that bad as long as you clean up after yourself. I mean I’m gonna be honest with you, if you can make the jump, I’d be more than happy to make this a thing. I’ve been in weirder relationships. I’ve never tried the whole blood and knives thing, but hey. Not too far a jump from what I’ve seen.” She blushed at her own words. “Don’t exactly have time between my dancing and my classes and part-time work to find a boyfriend, you know? I’ve never had a sugar daddy, but I’m not opposed to the idea.” 

Aaaaand there went every rational thought he’d been having. Levi just stared at Eren, mouth hanging open in blank shock. She’d gone from threatening to call the cops and spray him with pepper spray to suggesting they be an item how fast? His jaw worked, but no words came out. He cleared his throat and tried again. “R-Really?” 

She laughed at his reaction. "Well your way of picking up girls sucks, but you are kind of cute. Like I said, I've been in weirder relationships." She stuffed a grape in her mouth and crossed her legs. "I get companionship and the occasional romantic gesture and you get a source of blood. Would mean you have to deal with my bullshit between meals, but I'm not nearly as bitchy once you buy me some flowers and textbooks." 

This girl was going to give him hell, he just knew it. A silly little grin threatened to take over his face, but Levi fought it back. “A-Alright. Flowers and books. I can handle that.” He sat quietly for a moment, still marvelling at the sudden turn of events. “I can try to not take from anyone else, but two weeks is pretty much my limit. So if that’s too much for you we’ll talk about options, alright?”

Eren scooted to the edge of the platform so her feet were resting next to his. "Hey, for all you know, I can handle you. We haven't even tried yet. I might be able to handle every other week just fine." She smiled and took another sip of water. "I guess I can eat more meat for your sake if this works out." With that she yawned, then stood up and stretched. "So do you sleep in a bed? You better have a comfy one. I don't think I want to be a blood donor on the floor again. I should probably go sleep though. I have practice tomorrow. Call me?" 

Her willingness to move closer to him made Levi think that maybe, just maybe, this wasn’t a dream. “Yeah, but you’re having kind of a bad reaction so far…” Or at least he thought this was a bad reaction. Truth be told he didn’t usually stick around afterward, so maybe this was normal. That thought twisted his gut a little, but he hid it the best he could. “Of course I have a bed, I sleep just like anyone else. I think it’s comfy.” Again following her cues, he stood when she did. “But yeah, get some sleep. I’ll call you tomorrow to make sure you’re okay, at least.”

Eren shook her head. "No I'm having issues because you attacked me last night, failed to wipe my memory, and then left me to panic all day and wonder if I'd lost it. I lost my appetite because I would get nauseated as soon as I tried to eat." She picked up her purse and the cup of fruit, down to only a few pieces. "If I'm not mentally out of sorts, I ought to recover a lot faster, as you can see." She gave him a more cautious kiss on the cheek, since the last one had been his trap. "Just remember honesty goes the longest way with me. Now. Out of my studio, vamp." 

She came closer to kiss him, and this time Levi sat completely still while she did. He didn’t even reciprocate, though she probably wouldn’t have minded. Maybe. Shit, he didn’t even know anymore. “Good, you’ll need to be durable if we do this long-term.” At her jab about honesty, he colored a little, but then her nickname made him wince. “Levi, please. I hate that word.” He took a step toward the door, then turned back to look at her again. “I’ll call you tomorrow.” Then he left.

She felt a little bad at him asking her not to call him a vampire. Maybe it was a sensitive subject. Either way, by the time she was done locking up, he was gone. She went home and rebandaged the wound, then went right to bed to try and build her strength back up. The next morning she felt good as gold, no longer tormented by her own mind. The bite mark was still kind of gruesome looking, but the bruising was starting to fade. At practice, she told the other girls she’d been attacked by a raccoon when taking out the trash, but that she’d gone to the hospital and been cleared. She wished she had a note to back that up, but if it came down to it, surely he could get her some forged note saying she didn’t have rabies. By the end of practice, she was pleasantly tired, her muscles slightly worn out since she didn’t eat much the day before. She wished she could call him and ask him to treat her to something now that she was less wrecked. 

Levi lay in bed a long time that night, thinking and rethinking about everything they’d said. Everything she’d implied. He didn’t fall asleep until after two in the morning, but that wasn’t too unusual for him. The next day, he busied himself cleaning his house for as long as he could, but by this point he was so efficient at it it only took a few hours. So he went for a walk in the nearby park and spent a lot of time deliberating over when to call. She’d said she had practice, but she hadn’t said morning or evening. All the dancers he knew (both of them) danced in the mornings, so maybe she did as well? He debated calling her right around lunchtime, but ultimately decided to wait just a few more hours. Finally, not long before dinnertime, he couldn’t put it off any longer. The napkin crinkled in his hand as he dialed and listened to it ring. A click. “Hey. It’s Levi.”

Eren was lingering in her studio after the other girls had long left for the day. She was taking a break to wipe the sweat off her face when her phone started jingling her favorite song from inside her purse. At once she almost dropped her water bottle and choked on the drink she'd just taken from it as she jumped up to grab it. "Hello? Oh, hey. I'm killing the day dancing. What are you up to? Do you have work?" 

She sounded lively enough, though if she’d been dancing that was probably the reason. “I’m up to fuckall. Just burning daylight, I’ve got the day free.” An odd sense of jealousy rose in Levi. He wanted to see Eren dance again. “How are you holding up? How’s your neck?”

Eren sat down in the folding chair, looking down at her pointe shoes. "Now that I'm not losing my mind and I got some sleep, I feel a lot better. I've only been dancing near continuously since nine this morning." She leaned down to start undoing the ties on her shoes. "I think I should stop for the day though. My neck, it's covered up. I called you a raccoon, hope you don't mind." She stood up and started trying to get her shorts off one-handed, blushing vaguely at the realization she should probably wait to change til they hung up. She cleared her throat, hopping to get the shorts off of her ankle. "Um. So what do you say to fattening me up some? I think I could handle food a lot easier today." 

There were a lot of rustling sounds on her end. “You’ve been dancing for six hours nonstop?” he asked incredulously. “And you can call me almost anything, there’s only one thing I can’t stand being called.” Her request for more food thrilled him. They would meet tonight. Even with him still really full, he wanted to spend time with her. If they were to make this ‘a thing’ as she put it, he wanted to get to know her better. “Sure, I got nothing better to do. How long’s it been since you had steak?”

Eren stood leaning against the wall in just her bodysuit. "Yep. The girls left two hours ago, but I wasn't ready to call it a day yet." She cleared her throat again and started struggling to get the bodysuit off. "Uh, steak? Let me think," she muttered, popping open her locker. "Six years? I don't eat a lot of red meat and when I do it's the cheap kind." She frowned and pulled out the jeans she'd worn to get there. "I'm kinda naked so if we're gonna make plans... I can't get these skinny jeans on and balance a phone." 

He whistled long and low. SIx years, no wonder she was anemic. Steak was about the only human food Levi didn’t find completely repulsive. It was actually kind of edible. He was still sitting on one of the park benches, and when she told him she was naked he started coughing again. “Fucking…” He was most definitely not thinking about her changing clothes. At all. “Just… Can you meet me at Riker Park? I know a place right near here that’s got good steak. If you’re alright with that.”

She laughed at his reaction, striking a pose. "Ah yes, something we won't be doing til you show me some papers and a box of rubbers." She set the jeans aside and shook out her blouse. "I'll head out as soon as I'm decent." With that she made a little kiss sound before hanging up and saving his number. Then she began the arduous task of squeezing into the jeans, maybe a size small. Once she had them on, she buttoned up her blouse, pulled on her boots, and brushed out her hair. Deciding to do something different, she pulled her hair into low pigtails. Satisfied, she grabbed her purse and ran out. She got to the park quickly, frowning. She tapped the icon next to his name and waited for him to pick up. "I'm here... Where are you?" 

“F-” He had to be red as a tomato. “Shit.” She made a cute little kissy noise before hanging up on him. Levi stowed his phone in his back pocket before rubbing his forehead. She really was going to give him hell. For a long few minutes he just sat on the park bench, staring up at the sky and trying not to think at all. Finally, his back pocket buzzed and he pulled the phone back out. “North side, benches by the entrance.”

She jogged from the east side to the north side, boots clicking on the path. She saw a head of black hair from behind one of the benches and hurried around it. "Oh thank goodness. Well, here I am." She did a twirl and sat down next to him. "You look bored out of your mind." 

Levi gave her a small smile. “Hey. You look nice.” Her jeans looked like they’d been glued on, and the little pigtails were just adorable. She looked a lot better than she had last night, too. “And yeah, I was a little bored. I was counting fucking pigeons.” He sighed in relief. “But now, I’m not. I think I’ve had about enough sun, though, so we shouldn’t stay out much longer or I’ll be a lobster tomorrow.”

Eren stood back up and smiled down at him. "Well then let's find a nice restaurant to hide in. I meant to ask about that. I guess that answers my question though. Come on." She froze for a moment, cheeks coloring pink, as her stomach growled. "Uh... I may have skipped lunch. Let's hurry!" 

Levi hopped to his feet next to her, and looked up the few inches to her face. Dammit, she was wearing heels again, wasn’t she? No, the first time had just been a toe-standing thing. He needed to learn more about dancing and fast. “Yeah I bet you have a million questions by now-” her stomach growled so loud he could hear it. “Later, then. Come on, Prima’s is only a block away.” He nodded to the direction they needed to go.

Eren started walking, making sure he was keeping up. “Well, yeah. I mean… sunlight, garlic, coffins… a lot of things are kind of going out the window as we go.” She wiggled her hands into her pockets. “Oh, how about crosses? Wooden stakes? I mean I guess it boils down to, are you a human with a medical condition or a storybook character? You know?” She shrugged. “Now that you’re not being creepy, you seem normal enough.” She saw the place and picked up her speed. “Ohh, hurry! I’m starving.” 

Levi had to struggle a little bit to keep up with her longer stride, but he managed. “And this is why I hate the label. Basically human with a medical condition, I guess. I eat basically nothing, I sunburn, I sleep fairly normally though I’m kind of an insomniac nightowl so normal’s subjective.” The steakhouse came into view as they walked, and he pointed it out. “I’m a little more durable and stronger than normal people, and I’ve got a good sense of smell, but really that’s about it.” His brief rundown lasted until they got to the door. “Here we are.”

The idea of him being able to pick her up made her smile. She liked a bit of good old-fashioned romance. They were led to a table and she sat down, tucking her purse down next to her seat. “So. I have no idea what I’m doing, so I’ll let you order for me. Iced tea for my drink, if you would be so kind. She smiled sweetly, tilting her head. “Nothing too huge, I do still kinda eat like a bird.” 

He slid into the chair across from her and took the menus from the server. “Hm, alright. What do you want for a side, though?” He ran a finger down the menu. “Mashed potatoes, fries, fruit, broccoli, salad… I know spinach is good for anemia.” He bit his lip as he thought.

Eren rested her head on one hand and watched him look it over. “Spinach works. Potatoes have iron too. I really will eat whatever you give me, just for tonight. Gotta be toughened up when you get hungry.” She fiddled playfully with the red necklace peeking out from under the collar of her shirt. “Should be interesting. So when are you going to decide your plan of ‘attack,’ hm? I’m actually totally curious. Knife? Teeth? Your own bed? Love hotel? What’s going on in that brain of yours?” 

He gave a little hm and opened his mouth to answer, but at that moment the waitress walked up. “Ah, yes. A 4 ounce medium rare with mashed potatoes for her with an iced tea. I’ll just have water and a 6 ounce rare. No side.” He handed the menus over and waited for the waitress to leave. “Shit, do we have to talk about this in public?” He sighed. “We’ll try a knife. In theory it’ll work a lot better and cleaning’s no biggie for me. Location I haven’t decided on.” He interlaced his fingers and set his chin on them. “And by the way, apparently blood tests will work on me, I asked a friend.” He gave a little smile but left it at that.

Eren shivered a little. A knife. Definitely the edgiest she’d even thought of attempting, and she sighed. “Well, I know public isn’t ideal, but… to be honest I’m kind of excited, actually.” At the mention of the blood test, she froze. “O-oh. So you don’t say. That’s good…” She gave a big smile when her tea was brought by, grateful for something to do other than fidget. She was red up to her ears even as the waitress walked away. “Didn’t even know you could get a boner… ugh.” 

And just like that her bravado evaporated. “Oh? It’s easy to be bold when you don’t think it’s a possibility, hm?” Her blush was adorable, and Levi’s smile grew. “Well, blood pressure is an issue, but not too big of one. I’m sure we can get creative.” He sipped delicately at his water.

She snorted, stirring her tea. “Well, yeah… I like to hold the upper hand, you know? The feeling that you wouldn’t deliver kind of made it fun to tease you about it. But…” She took a sip and lowered her head. “Creative, huh… God, that word is so loaded.” She cleared her throat and wished her food would get there already. The feeling of a lot of things becoming real made her want to hide. “Just… hurry up and get it done, okay?” 

The atmosphere had gotten pretty awkward, but Levi was enjoying himself. “Well, if you want to know, I’ve got an appointment tomorrow before work. Well, even if you don’t want to know I’ve still got an appointment. How about you, hm?” He raised an eyebrow at her, but at that moment the waitress brought their food.

Eren stared down at the meat set before her, giving it a dark look. “If you’re sure…” She started cutting into it. “It’s still bleeding!” she complained, seeing how red it was. With a sigh, she took a bite. “Okay, it’s not too bad. I’d be happier if it were chicken, but if it means recovering faster, I’ll do it.” Now that that drama was out of the way, she looked up. “I got tested after ending my last. I still have the papers, but if you prefer, I’ll get new ones.” She spooned a big dollop of mashed potatoes into her mouth and gave him a silly smile. “Got my bases covered. You have to in the community.” 

Levi frowned at her steak. “That’s not medium rare, that’s fucking rare. It should be pink in the middle… You can send it back if you want.” He sliced into his own and inspected it. “Hm, mine’s rare…” Maybe their chef only had one thing they could do well. With a sigh, Levi cut off a little bite and popped it in his mouth. At least she was being cooperative now, and some of her shyness had faded again. “Nah, should be good enough. I’ll take your word on them being recent enough.” He set down his fork and took another sip of water. “Community. There’s a community here?”

She looked up and coughed, taking another bite of her awkwardly red steak. When the waitress came by, she did have it sent back, unable to really deal with the metallic taste. Once she walked away, Eren nodded. “Well, are we talking about the same kind? Most big universities have at least an underground one for students. I broke up with my last Dom about seven months ago… But you… might not have meant that…” She took a big gulp of tea, frowning and blushing. 

He gave a little chuckle. “Yeah, same kind. I didn’t think about students, I guess. I’ve only been in the area for about a year, so I haven’t gotten around to working in to the community yet.” Since her food had been taken away, he toyed with his instead of eating more. He didn’t really need to eat it, it was more for show anyway. “As you might guess it’s a pretty good way to get little boosts here and there. Hard to work up to, though, bloodplay’s serious stuff. You didn’t notice I knew what aftercare was?”

That he was interested too sent a rush through her. She’d hoped he might be, but it was always too much to ask for if she didn’t meet someone through the community. “Well… good for you I have some experience, so I know about all kinds of edgeplay, even if I’ve never tried them or even considered trying them… And aftercare isn’t exactly a huge flashing red light, I would hope most… people like you would be nice enough to take care of the people you feed off of…” Her steak came back much more quickly than it originally took to prepare it and she sighed in relief to see it was much less bloody-looking. “Okay, I can eat this. Anyway, I’m assuming you’re a Dom or a Top then?” 

He shrugged and took another sip of water. “Infection’s not usually an issue and it looked like it was stopping bleeding, so for a one-time encounter that’s really all that’s needed.” Her food came back, and Levi eyed it critically. Much better. “Honestly the dynamics aren’t really my driving force there, but yeah subs are a lot more forgiving about bleeding than Doms are. Every once in a while I can get a full feed and then wipe it back to just a little bite, but I try not to do that too often for multiple reasons.”

A tiny twinge of disappointment slowed her down, and she took a bite of her steak to try and hide it. Figures she would have gotten her hopes up. “Well, it was worth a shot…” She ate diligently for a few minutes, genuinely enjoying the food. “So… not to get all interrogation on you… what would you plan for as aftercare for me, then? Kind of an important question. If you’re not gonna be forthcoming with it, I have to plan ahead on self-care.” She took a sip of tea, shrugging. “Girl’s gotta know what she’s getting into.” 

Levi hummed in thought around a bite of steak. “Well… frankly it depends on how much we do intimacy-wise. For a straight-up bleeding it’d be a hot drink and a quick nap together, maybe food if you’re not too nauseous. Drinking something right after helps a lot. For the rest it’s pretty much play by ear.” He gave her a little grin. “What’s my grade?”

Eren gave a small smile as she pushed around a piece of meat, starting to get full. “Well… to be honest I’m shockingly cuddly, so my base instinct is three stars. If you rise to the occasion, though, and let me cuddle to my heart’s content, sweet talk me a little? Four-five, easy.” She finished off her mashed potatoes, at least. She turned almost all the way around and showed a little scar across the back of her neck. “Irresponsible Dom, metal collar.” She turned back and held up a piece of steak. “Washed it down with water, then left. Needless to say, he made me have pretty strict standards.” 

A little bit of heat rose to his cheeks at ‘shockingly cuddly’. The mental image was… very appealing. Then she turned and his good humor fled. “Shit, that’s sloppy.” The long, beautiful line of her neck was still noteworthy, but he sympathized completely with her disgust for the unnecessary scar. “Well, now that we’re… whatever we are, me just up and leaving after a feeding’s not gonna happen.” She was slowing down, and he was a little disappointed she couldn’t finish even a small steak, but if she was that unused to red meat it was to be expected. He’d have to work her up to more at a time.

She noticed him watching her plate, and the piece of meat on her fork went into her mouth. Even with the ups and downs of the conversation, she was pretty hopeful that this would work out. With some focus, she managed to get the last few bites of steak down. “There, you can stop monitoring my food, silly,” she teased, pushing her plate away. Finally, she sighed and rested her chin in her hands. “I’m really anxious for some reason, I want to just get to next week and get the first feeding over with.” She paused. “Maybe that’s not the right way to phrase it. I want to see what it’s like. I want to experience it already.” 

Levi smiled wider at her as she finished off the rest of the steak. His own lay half-eaten, but he gestured for the check anyway. “Hey, I have a very real interest in your health now.” Her enthusiasm, if that was the right word, for their next encounter was a little off-putting. “It being in a week is still kind of pushing it. I won’t need near as much that way, but it’ll still be hard on you. There are benefits, though, like satisfying your curiosity, and only having to take a little bit, and… well. There are benefits.” The waitress came by and Levi passed her his credit card.

Eren squirmed in her seat, feeling a little chastised. “Even if it’s not as much… I dunno, I’m just really curious.” Not to mention it’d been seven months since she’d been dominated or had sex. If she sat still and relaxed, she could imagine several possibilities that a simple feeding could blossom into, most of them kinky. She blushed and lowered her head to the table. “I’m just a little… due. I have a pretty active drive and just… there’s so much about the possibilities for us, that…” She made a strangled noise. “It’s all very colorful in the mind…” 

It looked like he wasn’t the only one with an active imagination. Making a mental note to most definitely buy condoms before the end of the week, Levi pushed his plate away and set his chin in his hand. “It’s only a week. It takes that long for results to come back, anyway. I’ve never had the tests before, so I’m kind of curious if they all even worked. But we’ll have plenty of time to explore… options.” 


	3. Chapter 3

Eight days later, Eren actually left after her practice ended, checking and fixing her dress in the bathroom mirror. She had showered just that morning, and as she took down her bun, her hair brushed her shoulders in soft curls. Good. Giving herself one more once-over, she went back to her room and grabbed her purse. Tonight was finally something to look forward to. She took just one more deep breath for courage and called Levi. “Hey… I’m… done with practice. Did you decide where we’re going to go?” Her voice was uncharacteristically soft and meek, and she fidgeted from foot to foot as she held her phone up to her ear. 

He was back in the park when she called. It was a good halfway point between her studio and his house. Her voice so full of nerves brought a smile out of him. “Hey yourself. My house, but I’m in Riker again. Wanna come meet me, or should I come pick you up?”

Eren thought carefully, but the heels weren't so tall that her feet would be that sore. "I'll meet you. It'll just be a few. Same benches?" She bent down to clasp her heels once she stepped into them. "Okay I'm heading out. Bye." She tucked her phone into the little clasp purse and checked her hair one more time. "Okay. Sink or swim." She hurried to the park again, the click of her heels only making her more nervous. 

“Yeah. Alright. Bye.” He slipped his phone into his pocket and settled in to wait. This time he chose a bench facing the direction she’d come from last time, so he saw her from a distance first. She’d dressed up. Her hair fell in a soft wave, barely brushing the edge of her dress. He rose from the bench to walk to meet her. “Hi. You look nice. Again.”

She felt her stomach flip when he came to meet her. "Thanks, I... couldn't decide what to wear. Jeans are a fuss, a skirt is kind of... I hope it's not too much." She leaned down to kiss his cheek. By now the previous bite mark was healed over and almost gone. "S-so... your house, huh?"

“Not too much.” He accepted the cheek kiss and gave her one in return. As he pulled back he caught sight of a tiny little mark on her neck, the last trace of his first bite. “You can veto my house, if you’re more comfortable being somewhere neutral. My house is just clean and comfortable, so…” He started walking toward the park entrance. “It’s about three blocks, but they’re short ones.”

Eren shook her head in a rush, holding up both hands. "No, no! It's not that. I'm a little nervous is all. If you promise it's cozy then I have no problem. Cleaner than a love hotel, too." She blushed as she started walking, holding her little purse in front of her stomach. Questions if a dirtier nature floated around in her head, but she couldn't possibly ask any of them without self-destructing. Instead she tried to focus on wondering what his house was like. But her mind wandered and she found herself fidgeting with the clasp on her bag as they walked. 

The mood was awkward again. She fumbled and fidgeted and generally just spaced out as they walked. The silence stretched uncomfortably, and finally Levi had to break it. “I’m kind of a clean freak, so… It’s not really big or fancy, but if there’s a cobweb in the place I’ll eat a shoe.” They walked a bit longer and then Levi pointed down the street. “That one. Blue mailbox.”

Eren's head snapped up and she gave an awkward chuckle. "I'm not super good at cleaning but I try... I hate dust." She saw where he was pointing and suddenly her heart was hammering. As soon as they were behind closed doors, all bets were off and she would get her answers. "Sorry I'm being so spacey. Just... lots of possibilities... I'm still pretty nervous." They got to his door and she waited for him to let her in.

Levi laughed a little at her response. “That’s fine. This is really new, so nervous is expected.” He wasn’t going to mention the way his own heart was pounding.  He got out the key and unlocked the front door. “Make yourself comfortable, I guess.” He shrugged out of his coat and hung it on a small hook next to the door.

Eren stepped inside and crouched down to undo her shoes so she could leave them at the door. She took off the little sweater she had on over her dress and then hovered next to him. "I guess I'll follow your lead, since I've never been a blood donor before. How hungry are you?"

He slipped off his shoes, too, and walked into the living room. “Mmm, not starving but definitely up for a meal.” He eyed her dress appreciatively for a moment before sighing. “Would you get offended if I ask you to shower? Clean freak…”

Eren jumped a little at the suggestion. "I just showered this morning! B-but I guess I did sweat a little during practice..." She frowned and sighed. "Yeah, I guess I can. Where's your bathroom?" She reached up to tug the headband out of her hair. "And it's kind of a pain, can you unzip the back of my dress?" 

“Sorry. Bathroom’s the door on the right.” He didn’t really mind a good honest sweat much, but her showering made him more comfortable. Then she asked for his help. “O-Oh. Yeah. I can…” He walked behind her and reached for the zipper, and noticed the pale scar she’d shown him a week ago. Licking his lips, he took the zipper and tugged it down a few inches. A bra strap came into sight and Levi had to stop himself from gulping audibly. It had been a while since he’d been intimate with anyone. He pulled the zipper down a little more. “There. Sorry again.”

Eren felt her face get warm as he unzipped her dress, knowing he was seeing more of her than he had thus far. She turned to face him for a moment to hide her back, clearing her throat. “Sh-should I get dressed again… after I shower?” There was a lot loaded into that one question. Was the spot he was going to drink from somewhere he couldn’t get to if she wore the dress? Were they going to get more intimate than that? Did he like the slow torture of undressing someone? She shook her head in embarrassment and hurried into the bathroom, leaving a murmured, “Never mind!” in her wake. 

The moment she started turning he backed away, not wanting to push too much at the start. Her face was pink when she turned back around. Her question blindsided him, though in hindsight it really shouldn’t have. Levi’s mouth flapped open, no sound coming out, but she fled before anything sorted itself out in his brain. He walked wobbly-legged to the couch and sat down hard. He spent the time until she got out just practicing breathing normally.

She worked her way around an unfamiliar bathroom, but it wasn’t that hard. Everything was tidy and minimal. She just borrowed his toiletries, not minding smelling like her new boyfriend. Thanks to figuring everything out, it took her a bit longer than usual, but she scrubbed herself down thoroughly for him. She toweled herself down carefully, awkwardly detangling her hair with his comb. Next time she would remember to pack more thoroughly. Towel still wrapped around her midsection, she shyly stepped out of the bathroom, though she had tugged her panties back on at least. “D-done…” she mumbled, lowering her head. “I didn’t know whether to…” she let it trail off. 

Levi thought he’d done a pretty good job at calming himself down, but when the water shut off his heart picked up its pace again. Dammit. He had hopes for this relationship that were way too high. She came into view with just the towel wrapped around her and Levi couldn’t resist licking his lips. “You’re fine.” He patted the couch next to him. “Come sit.” On the coffee table lay his papers and a box, just as she’d requested. “So… everything came back normal, I guess. Kind of odd considering how abnormal I am, but I’m not going to argue.”

Eren sat down carefully, holding the towel closed and looking at the papers. True enough, they all came back as normal, not weird in the slightest. “Well it’s good that it all came back normal, though. You drink blood, but there’s a lot of chance if you aren’t careful you could catch something. Maybe you don’t though.” She went and grabbed her little bag and pulled out a handful of folded papers. “I’m clean, too. Only with you since these were done, so…” She gave the box of condoms a long look and she couldn’t tell whether she was pale or red. “So we are…?” She brought her hands up to cover her face. “Wow.” 

He took a shaky breath. This conversation was horribly, horribly awkward and he just wanted it over with. “That was your idea. I’m just… keeping options open. I’m a play-it-by-ear type, so if things don’t go that way we don’t have to.” He glanced sidelong at her as her towel started to slip a little. “Oh. Safeword. I’d suggest not red because… yeah. You got one?”

Eren picked up the box and turned it over in her lap. “Well of course we don’t have to, but still. Like I said. Possibilities. It’s kind of crazy. Two weeks ago I was ready to get you thrown in jail. I hope you don’t think less of me for moving fast, even if you’re facilitating it.” At the mention of safewords, her cheeks definitely edged more towards red. “O-oh… In the past, I used vanilla because it’s my favorite candle scent… Will that work, or is it too long?” She set the box down and folded her hands over her knees daintily, reverting back to her ballet posture. 

He bit the inside of his lip to keep a straight face. “Vanilla works really well, actually. Yes it’s long, but if you get a ‘Va-’ out you’re either going to be safewording or saying my least favorite word in this whole language, so either one’s gonna make me stop.” She smelled really good sitting next to him, both her personal scent and the way it was wrapped up in his favorite cleaning products. Levi turned on the couch a little to face her. “Well, the only possible limit I’m planning on pushing is one you already know about so that’s probably enough negotiating unless you think there’s anything else I need to know.” He swallowed hard. “Seal it with a kiss?”

Eren thought for a minute, pushing her damp hair off of her shoulder. “Well. Not really a limit, but just… if you’re up to it you can… you know, take your time with the knife. I have an insane pain tolerance, so unless I use my safeword or look like I’m having some kind of out-of-body experience, you can test me.” With that, she turned a bit herself and leaned forward to give him a chaste kiss on the lips. “I’m all yours for the night, Levi.” 

That answered another question he hadn’t brought up, whether she’d be staying the full night or not. Levi took a deep breath. “Maybe we should save testing for after we know how it’s going to affect you… I don’t want to send you into shock or something.” Well, sitting on the couch talking wasn’t going to get them anywhere. Levi pushed himself to his feet and then stooped down to pick up Eren.  She was heavy, but he got a good grip and carried her bridal-style into his bedroom. His legs bumped against the edge of the bed and he leaned his head down for another kiss as he set her down.

Before she could even respond and tell him she’d be fine, he was lifting her up and she squealed. “Oh my god!” She actually loved it, but her towel slipped because of the change of position and she held it down. “You’re crazy!” she giggled. As he set her down, he kissed her again and she let go of the towel to let her hands hang loose around his neck. Her back hit the bed and she sighed, getting more comfortable already now that they were out of the miserable talking stage. “I’m excited…” she whispered. 

Levi stayed on all fours above her, breathing only a little hard. Her positive reaction was all he could have hoped for, and he leaned down to press a quick kiss to her forehead. “Good,” he said simply. After her forehead he kissed her cheek again, then dipped down lower to give one earlobe a teasing suck. “I want you to enjoy this.”

Even though he was shorter than her, she felt a little dwarfed being beneath him like this and it was exactly how she liked it. She tilted her face away and gave a tiny appreciative noise when he sucked on her earlobe. “Well, so far it seems like you’re interested in more than just a snack, so I’m pretty sure I will.” He was definitely delivering on the sweet gestures, and she was a few seconds from swooning under him. “Mm…” She squirmed for a moment to get comfortable, the towel slipping a little more. “You don’t mind my wet hair on your bed?” 

Her snack comment made him grin. Voice lowering deliberately, he rubbed his nose just under her jawline. “Oh, I just want to eat you up…” He pulled back so she could see his grin. “And nah, I got plenty of pillows.” Dipping down again, he kissed down the smooth line of her neck, careful to avoid the spot he’d bitten her the first time.

She grinned back, giggling again. She’d learned over the past week that his smiles were rare and hard-won, so seeing him do that made her happy. “Uh oh, big bad wolf is gonna swallow me whole…” she replied. A little hum rumbled through her throat as he kissed her neck, and she tipped her head back all the way for him. The knowledge that he could bite down anywhere at any time and start lapping at her blood gave her a heady rush that she wasn’t expecting, and she pressed her thighs together to try to calm her excitement. 

She moved her head to give him better access, and he took advantage of it. He mouthed openly down her neck, licking the hollow where her collarbones came together before moving to one side and scraping his teeth gently down. He didn’t want to leave any visible marks, so he scooted down to suck a hickey an inch below her collarbone, not far above the towel.

Eren gave a few soft whimpers at the feeling of his mouth on her neck, leaving a cool, damp feeling behind. She could feel him suck a little mark, and she stifled a laugh. “Already?” She lolled her head to one side and bit her lip as she reached down to brush the towel a little lower, a challenge duly issued. “Did you pick a spot yet? I bet it’s going to be a surprise, isn’t it?” 

Levi gave a breathy huff of amusement. “You’re the one who wanted to go fast…” He had something of a fixation on her neck, but when she pushed her towel a little lower his mouth watered. “Mmm, I’ve picked several spots…” He kissed the first swell of breast she’d exposed, then moved off her to the nightstand. A switchblade little bigger than a pocketknife sat there, and Levi grabbed it and flipped it open. He set it back on the nightstand still open, and unbuttoned his shirt. “I think I’m a little overdressed for current company.”

Eren eyed the switchblade as it opened, and it looked beautifully sharp. She took a deep breath, licking her lips. He started to take off his shirt and she brought her hand back up to teasingly pull the towel back up. “I want to get to the best part,” she responded belatedly. “And we might just be getting there…” She sighed happily and brought her arms up over her head to stretch out. 

He left his shirt on once he got it unbuttoned and climbed back onto the bed. Her towel was very unguarded at the moment, and Levi licked his lips at the idea of just flipping it open. Instead, he picked up the knife and scooted down to sit next to her legs. “But it’s the getting there that’s the fun part,” he murmured. Flipping the knife in his hand, he ran the dull side down the outside of her thigh.

Eren was expecting him to literally swallow her whole with how hungry he looked right then. Instead, he shifted and she saw the metal in his hand before she felt it on her thigh, cold and dangerous. “Oh…” She tried not to shiver, but it escaped her anyway. “P-pretty knife,” she whispered, eyes sparkling with anticipation. “Did you already have it, or did you pick it out just for such an occasion?” 

Levi held up the knife so she could see it better, dangling it from two fingers to show off the mottled colors on the hilt. “Pretty cool, huh? I’ve had it a while, but it hasn’t seen much use.” The few times he’d used it, the responses had been very different from Eren’s wide-eyed enthusiasm. Still using the dull side, he traced a line from the bottom edge of her towel down to her knee. “I sharpened it this morning… could probably cut the towel in two easily…”

Her eyes followed the knife, tracing over the shape of it and committing it to memory so she would know exactly which part he was using. Then he lowered it from her view and she felt the cold jolt against her skin that told her he was touching her with it again, this time on her thigh, moving it down slowly. “It’s your towel… do what you want with it…” She made a show of linking her fingers together to show she certainly wasn’t going to do anything to stop him. “If you’re nervous I might move you could probably do something about that, too.” 

“You’re not gonna move unless I want you to,” he said with cold certainty. Instead of a light trace, he shifted his grip so he could scrape down her other thigh. Rising up above her again, he kissed her as the knife scraped across her collarbone. “Are you, Eren?”

His words were more than she expected out of him, and she gasped. “No, Sir… I’m not gonna move an inch.” The knife pressing harder against her made it clear he was using the dull side, but it didn’t dim the feeling that he could cut her any time he wanted, and having it close to her neck made her shiver against her will. “Sorry…”

He pulled the knife back as she shivered. Even though it wasn’t the sharp part yet, he didn’t want any accidents. “Gonna have to do better than that, baby.” Switching to the very tip of the knife, he lightly traced a line just above her heart. The skin turned pink, but didn’t break.

Eren froze as she saw him shift his grip on the knife. There was a tickling sensation as he pulled the point across skin, and she let out a small moan by accident. “Oh god… Levi…”  Now she just wished she could see herself bleed when he finally did it. But if he didn’t let her move, there was no way she’d be able to, flat on the bed as she was. She gazed up at him with the smallest of hitches to her breath. “I was right, I love this,” she whispered with a smile. 

Levi licked his lips and kissed the pink line he’d made. “Good,” he said a little breathlessly. Moving back down her body, his free hand tugged at her towel. The top part loosened just a little, exposing the valley between her breasts. He tugged again, and the gap widened to reveal the smooth skin of her belly. “Mmm,” he hummed appreciatively. Sitting on her knees, he traced the knifepoint over that smooth skin to make another pink line. A single dot of red beaded up on the line, and Levi’s breath caught. He dipped down and licked it up.

He tugged her towel down to her hips and she licked her lips. She was confident in her body, especially her breasts and stomach, and her concentration followed the tip of his knife with precision. She didn’t even feel the tiny cut, thanks to his knife being properly sharp. But his tongue against her belly made her hum back, wishing she could freely squirm. “Appetizer?” she gasped with a smile. 

He kissed the spot. “Taste test,” he teased. Rolling off her, he got to his feet and walked around to the foot of the bed. “Move now if you need to,” he warned. The bed sunk under him as he got on next to her feet.

Eren almost didn’t stifle her whine when he moved off the bed, sure it would get her in trouble. At his warning, she unclasped her fingers and stretched out her body, trying to prevent any muscle spasms from building up. She settled back into place with a sigh. “Ready whenever you are.” 

The long stretch of her body was so beautiful he couldn’t help staring as she did it. When she settled back down, he took a deep breath. “Alright.” Setting the switchblade carefully next to his own leg, Levi took one of Eren’s legs and bent it so the knee was raised. A quick glance down showed she’d been wearing panties the whole time, and Levi bit his lip to stifle a little sound. That wasn’t the goal, he told himself sternly. He kissed her knee and ran his fingers lightly down her inner thigh, testing her reaction.

He positioned her leg where he wanted it, and she moved only slightly to get better purchase with her toes so it didn’t slip later. There was a delay in his movements, but by the time she looked, he was trailing fingers down sensitive skin, and she gave a pleased sigh. Thinking of something, she murmured, “By the way, the panties are new but if you replace them, you can ruin them.” 

The soft skin of her innermost thigh was still slightly moist from the shower. Levi traced his thumb across the skin in a little circle. He made a little sound of acknowledgement at her statement, then kissed her knee again. She was good to her word, even with him touching sensitive skin she controlled herself well. Satisfied, he picked up the knife and ran the dull edge from her inner thigh up to her knee. Shifting his grip, he pressed it harder into the soft bulge of muscle just above her knee and watched a thin line of red appear. He waited, watching, for the blood to trickle down an inch or two before he bent to lick it.

She saw him pick up the knife and from this angle, she got her wish. She watched the blade bite just barely into her skin, registered a little sting. “Your knife is really sharp,” she whispered. “It doesn’t really hurt.” She watched her own blood well up, bright red. When he finally moved to lick it, she gave a little moan, though she knew that little bit of blood couldn’t possibly be enough for him to ease whatever level of hunger he was feeling. Where else would he cut? She licked her lips. 

Dimly he registered her statement, but the majority of his attention was focused on her leg. He followed each little trail back up to the cut, careful not to let the blood drip off her leg. Finally he licked over the cut itself, which was already starting to close. Gasping for breath, he pulled back. “Shit, you taste good,” he said in a wrecked voice. Levi squeezed the meat of her leg to cause another small swelling of blood, then sealed his mouth over the cut and sucked gently.

Eren watched with interest as he broke away from her leg breathless. Either he had more of a kink than she did for this, or he really, really loved his food. Seeing him so ruined from just a little taste made her wish she could squeeze her thighs together and lessen the uncomfortable stirring there. His head dipped low after giving her leg a squeeze, and the different feeling of actually sucking on the wound made her whimper. In some part of her mind, she was glad she ‘tasted good’ because he was enjoying himself. “Mm… drink up then,” she said in a broken laugh. She cursed her own submissiveness, wanting to touch herself to alleviate at least some of her growing arousal. 

The taste of blood and her little whimper had his pants growing less comfortable. It had been a long time since he’d had a willing partner and he’d forgotten how much better it was to not have to rush. He gave the wound one last lick before moving to the other leg. Propping it up, he made a mirror cut on that one, too, watching the blood for as long as he could stand before dipping to catch it. 

Whether he was getting a little excited or not, he made the second cut a little deeper than maybe he realized and she felt it more this time, giving a small grunt at the bite of it. Still, she loved that she could see every drop of blood form and run down her thigh for him to lap up. Her eyes were heavy and her mouth hung open just a bit as she watched him. His warm tongue against her inner thigh was continuing to make her wet, and she blushed when she remembered he had a better sense of smell. She only hoped her blood smelled stronger. 

Blood flowed faster this time, and Levi cursed inwardly. He hadn’t meant to make this one deeper but too late now. He licked up her thigh and felt a miniscule tremor from her. Looking up to meet her eyes, he saw her bright pink cheeks. Feeling just a little wicked, he ran his free hand down her thigh and cupped her panties. “En-Enjoying yourself?”

Whatever he was doing, she hadn’t expected that, and she jumped at the surprise of his hand on her. She swallowed hard and broke eye contact. “Y-yeah… it feels really good.” Her head swam for a moment with different ways he could take this in that direction, but she pressed her lips together instead. “I’m curious what you can do on a full stomach…” 

It was a good thing he hadn’t had the knife against her, because that jump was big. He licked softly at the still-bleeding wound as she changed the subject. His thumb rubbed gently on her panties. “Mmm lots of things… What do you have in mind?”

Eren decided to just go with the thing she wanted most at that moment. “If… if you stay there just like that… where I can see, and drink my blood…” Her face heated up and she fought down a whimper. “And maybe finger me a little… I think I could get off just to that.” His thumb rubbing over the thin cotton only made the image more vivid. “And then, once you’re all happy and full, you could fuck me.” At least she could say she knew what she wanted, even if at this exact moment, she feared putting him off with her directness. She left out the details, such as “hard,” and “until I pass out,” and “every which way you want.” She did like to maintain the image of being classy, after all. 

He’d been thinking she was asking how much he could lift, or something similar, so her words took him so completely off-guard he could only stare at her for a long moment. “Oh,” he breathed. “Well, then.” He increased the pressure with his thumb while he recovered. After a beat or two, he smiled. His thumb left the front of her to hook one leg over his shoulder, giving her a better view. His other hand brought the knife up to an inch or two below the first cut. Steel bit deeper this time, though he was still careful. The last thing a dancer needed was an injured leg. Blood gushed out, and Levi let it drip for just a second before sealing his mouth over the cut. Red trails ran down her leg and this time he didn’t bother to catch them. Instead, he set the knife against his leg and used his newly-freed hand to tug her underwear just a little looser. A single finger wormed around the fabric and then inside her.

Her quiet amusement at catching him somehow off-guard died when he leg was pulled up, setting her hips at a slight angle. He made a deep cut into the meeting of her thigh, and she took a sharp inhale through her teeth, gritting her way through the pain. She felt a rush at seeing him close his mouth over it, drinking more heartily this time. She giggled at him tugging her panties a little, and whimpered appreciatively when she felt one finger slip inside her. "Levi... Mm. You definitely take what you want, don't you?" she teased, watching his throat working as he swallowed. "I bet it feels good for you, too." 

Levi gave an appreciative hum and swallowed again, feeling the energy buzz through him like the best caffeine rush in the world. He worked another finger inside her and moved them slowly, stroking inside her. As he closed his eyes, he remembered what she’d said about having a high pain tolerance. With no warning, he ran his tongue harshly across the cut.

Eren moaned low at the feeling of a second finger joining the first, and she gave a deep breath as he moved them. Then suddenly she felt a sharp pain from her leg and she let out a small shriek in pain, but it faded into a squeal of breathless laughter. "Fuck..." She grinned at him and licked her lips. "I like a guy who aims to please."

At her happy squeal, Levi had to let go of her leg to undo his pants. Shit, how did he luck into this? How did this even happen? He took her leg again and broke for breath, panting and grinning. The blood flow from the cut had slowed, but after a second’s gasping for breath he put his mouth around it again, digging his tongue into the wound at the same time he scissored his fingers inside her

She laughed a few huffs of breath as he undid his pants, and she was only mildly disappointed she couldn’t see what kind of heat he was carrying just yet. There was something dirty and exciting about his gasping for breath again, and especially that grin. Then his mouth was back on her leg and she bit back another shriek in favor of a high-pitched whine through clenched teeth, but it was about on the same level as the pleasure of his fingers inside and she panted softly once the pain receded for the moment. Truth be told, he had options here, and she wanted to give them to him. “So… will you let me cum already or are you going to make me edge?” She was excited no matter the result, because the only outcomes ended in her getting off. She bit her lip and wiggled her hips just a little since she knew he wasn’t holding the knife. 

Digging in had caused another small rush of blood, but Levi swallowed that down fast and broke off again. “Depends on how much you enjoy the show, I guess.” The fingers inside her went back to softly stroking, but this time his thumb brushed across her clit. Levi kept grip on her knee and slid down a little to lick at the drying streaks on her legs.

Eren could barely concentrate on what he was saying, and her reply was a mumbled, “You’ve got blood all around your mouth. What a messy eater. Playing with your food. Tsk tsk.” His thumb on her clit made her shudder and moan with his fingers moving gently inside. He was lapping at the sensitive skin of her thigh, cleaning her up, and she swallowed hard. “Do you feel better?” 

Levi raised his head to look at her and deliberately licked his lips, nice and slow. His thumb traced back and forth across her clit while his fingers worked inside her. “My food is enjoying being played with,” he responded. He was pleasantly full now, not stuffed but not going to need more for a while. The last cut on her leg was still bleeding sluggishly, though, so he gave it another lick before dipping his head down to chase another bead of blood. One track had nearly reached the line of her panties, and he traced the blood track with his tongue as he curved the fingers inside her and brushed his thumb down harder.

He was teasing her clit enough to make her moan for him, already worked up just from what it took to get here. The blood, the cuts on her legs, and his noticeable enjoyment of the whole situation combined to bring her right up to the edge. As his head dipped lower, closer and closer to her panties, he increased his pressure and she gasped once, twice, tossing her head back. “L-Levi!” It was a small orgasm, but worth it. She rode it out for a few moments, panting as she stared at him. “Oh, fuck…” 

Her body tensed as he licked away the last of the trail, and his name fell from her lips. Levi gave a little moan in response, fingers working her through the orgasm. He pulled back, breathing hard, and glanced up to her knee. The cut was still bleeding. He growled, pulling his fingers out of her and getting off the bed. Inside his nightstand was a small first aid kit, and he dug out a piece of cotton. “Hold this on it, I left the condoms out front.” He leaned down to kiss her on the cheek, then moved to the living room as fast as he could with his pants undone.

He moved away from her, and this time she did whine at the absence. Still, she held the piece of cotton over the deepest of his cuts obediently, lifting it away after a moment to see blood still dampening it. She blushed a little when his words caught up with her. “Condoms, huh…” She sat up and inspected the damage, seeing how clean his lines were. He’d even made sure he had a first aid kit right nearby, though whether he already owned it or not was anyone’s guess. She was still a little on the blissed out side from what was her first orgasm of the night, and she flopped back, holding her leg up so she could check the cotton again. 

Halfway out to the couch, Levi ditched his pants. Technically they  could call it good for the night, but dammit he wasn’t going to. He ripped into the box and pulled out a packet, then retreated back to his bedroom. Eren hadn’t moved, still splayed out in the middle of his bed. “How’s the leg?” he asked quietly. “I think I got a little too deep…”

Eren got a silly giggle out of seeing he’d lost his pants along the way. When he asked about her leg, she lifted her eyebrows and pulled away the cotton. “It’s about done. Not too sore. Don’t worry, you could have done a lot more damage. This, to me, is still well within control.” Even now the blood coming off was just little bits, possibly remnants from it already quitting bleeding. “Don’t fuss too much, I have the weekend off to recover.” She offered him a lazy smile. “Still all riled up for me?” 

It was nice to see her in high humor; he’d been half-expecting her to freak out while he was gone. The cut was closing over nicely, everything was just golden. “Full weekend, huh? Not gonna go in tomorrow and tell them you got attacked by a bramble bush?” It made him feel better that she had time, whether or not that time would be with him. He walked to the head of the bed and leaned over her for a kiss, one hand bracing beside her head. “And of course.”

Eren closed her eyes for the brief space the kiss took up, leaning up into him. This was turning out to be a wonderful evening, and she was still feeling the relief that he wasn’t put off by her being forward about wanting to end the feeding with sex. She brought her hands up to hold his face close. “Good… because so am I.” She let go and settled back on his pillows. “I, uh… may have left out some stipulations on this sex thing,” she said in a mock-serious voice. “Such as, ‘I like to be fucked hard’ and maybe ‘I’m totally fine being at the mercy of whatever gets you off.’ You know. Serious stuff.” 

He went to move down, but stopped when her hands reached for his face. When she released him and kept talking, Levi realized that her blood had worked into his system enough for him to both blush hard  and have a raging boner. “Ah.” was all he managed. He took a deep breath. “Well, that’s not going to happen while our underwear are still on…” The condom packet made a little crinkly noise as he lifted it up, but then he stopped. “Wait. Shit. Freeze. I left the knife in the bed.”

Her little giggle at his awkward blushing turned into a louder laugh as he realized he’d lost the knife. She stuck her tongue out at him. “Yeah, I know. It’s resting against my ass. Slid over here when I laid back down. Mind fetching it for me?” Her eyebrow raised, but instead of making life difficult for him, she reached down to pull it away from her. “No damage, the sharp side was facing away. Here you go.” 

Levi grumbled a little as he took it from her and snapped it shut. “This is why I don’t use tools.” He tossed it on the nightstand, making a mental note to clean it later. “Too much effort to keep track of them.” That taken care of, he slid his underwear down and rolled on the condom. On his way back to the bed, he checked her wounds, but all three had stopped bleeding completely. “Alright. That’s better.” Levi got onto the bed on his knees and hooked both thumbs into the top of her panties. “Lift your hips.”

She sat up again to get a peek at him, and she wasn’t disappointed. Fresh blood apparently was more than enough to get him ready. She laid back down for him and lifted her hips so he could get her panties off, even though she tried to imply earlier that he could have just cut them off if he wanted. “Do you always get hard when you feed? Is it like, a reflex?” She was still curious about his condition, and new questions kept popping up as they went. Regardless of her curiosity, she was more curious about what that hard length would feel like inside of her. And where he would put it, but she was pretty sure he seemed like a straightforward guy. “Fuck, I’m so ready for this.” 

The panties ended up somewhere on the floor, Levi’d worry about cleanup later. Her question made him pause. “I guess? I’m not really interested in this sort of thing most of the time, plus it’s like barely a few minutes. Not really enough time to react.” He grabbed her legs and flipped her over, then started kissing up her spine.

Eren smiled at getting answers even at such an awkward time. “So it’s not like morning wood, huh,” she responded curiously. Before he could even have processed what she was saying, she was flipped over, and she squealed. “Holy shit!” The kisses up her spine made her shiver, and she loved the feeling of having him hover over her like this. “What are you up to, mister?” she murmured over her shoulder, smiling. 

He chuckled. “Speaking of not enough time to react…” He bit softly just below one shoulder blade, rubbing up against her thigh as he did. “I think we’ve pretty well established what I’m up to, though.” His hand snuck between her legs again, tracing teasingly along the outside.

She gave a soft moan to match the gentle bite, moving her arms to form a little pillow for her chin. His hand found its way to the space between her thighs again and she bit her lip. “Sorry, just didn’t know if you were the type to try… different doors,” she said vaguely with a small smile. “Especially after what I said.” She wiggled her hips so that she could lift them up a little and give him a better angle to work with. “But proceed, I have every bit of faith you know whatever it is you want to do.” 

Levi straightened up, his other hand resting on Eren’s ass. “Different doors, huh?” The hand on her ass dipped down to run across her crack. “I tell you I’m a fucking clean freak and…” He sighed. “Well, good thing for you I’m a weird fucking clean freak.” He slid two fingers back inside her core, then traced them up and over her ass. “Shit. I think I have lube, I’ll have to check.” He rubbed around her entrance, fingertips just barely ghosting over where she wanted him to go.

Eren blushed and pouted a little. “You think I didn’t plan ahead? I’m clean.” She shivered at even just his light touches, trying to stay relaxed. “If you want you can do it normally, I’m just adventurous as hell and like to make sure you know you can be, too. By ‘doors’ plural, I mean like… you could shove it down my throat and I’d be fine with it. You can do whatever.” Still, the idea of him going for her ass made her breath catch. She pressed her face into her arms and curled her toes. “For the love of god just don’t think I’m weird.” 

His fingertip sunk in just a little and Levi stifled a small sound in his throat. “Knowing what you know about me, baby, I’m the last one to call anyone else weird.” He bit his lip. “Fuck. Okay. Looking for lube.” He stumbled off the bed and started rummaging through the nightstand drawers. “Shit. Shit. Ugh, where…”

He got just the tip of his finger in and Eren gave a little gasp of genuine surprise. She pushed up onto her elbows and watched him. “Oh god please tell me you have some…” After that little bit she wanted nothing more than to have him inside. She was a strange little ball of kinks and all she wanted right now was to indulge as many as he took interest in. “If not, it’s okay, I guess. Can always try next week.” 

“Fuck…” He rummaged through the other drawer. “I don’t-ah!” He pulled out a small bottle. “Shit. It’s empty.” The bottle was way too light. Levi shook it a little and heard a couple drops splash around. “Fucking… I’ll get more.” Biting his lip, he took the bottle back onto the bed with him anyway. “Well… there’s not enough in here for what we were thinking, but…” He twisted the top off and stuck a finger inside the bottle. “There’s a tiny bit.”

Eren was disappointed, but at the same time, he was making a pretty damn earnest attempt to give her at least something. Damn he was nice. “Are you seriously…?” She cleared her throat and laid back down, raising her hips for him again. “I think I can work with this. I owe you, don’t think I’ll forget. Do you like blowjobs? You seem a wee bit straight-laced for pegging.” She was just teasing, but that was her first impression of him sexually. 

Levi stifled a laugh. “Next time I am fucking gagging you I swear.” She was beautiful, she was amazing, and she would not stop saying things that threw him off. He got another finger in the bottle and got it as slick as he could before calling the bottle a loss and tossing it on the floor, too. “Just get up on your knees and leave the rest to me, alright?” 

Eren laughed, hiding her face to muffle it. Finally she lifted her head. “Ball or bit?” she teased back. When he instructed her, she just raised her rear so it was propped up by her knees, keeping her head down so that her back had a strong arch to it. “I’m actually pretty comfy like this. I’m ready.” She sighed happily and hid her face away, knowing herself well enough to fear an embarrassing noise escaping her mouth when he actually started. 

The not-slicked hand gripped her ass as he lined himself up with her core. “Damn, I have not told you enough how good you look.” He pressed his cock into her, easing in at the start. Once the head of him was in, he thrusted in hard, rocking her whole body forward. “Fuck.” Another thrust got him all the way in and he paused there for a moment. His slick hand came up and ran lightly over her asshole.

His compliment made her smile into her arms, but he surprised her by pushing into her. She had only been expecting a finger, and in a different hole. This was better. ‘Ohhh, fuck…” she whined as she got her bearings once he thrust in. Then came the feeling of a tiny prod at her ass and she moaned, fingers digging into his pillow. “You, sir… are full of the best kind of surprises.” She took a moment to just relish the fullness she was feeling, moaning softly into the pillow. 

He kept his hips still, worked up enough that he didn’t dare move right away. Despite his earlier fingering, she was tight around him. “G-Gotta be, to keep up with you.” His finger circled right around her asshole, making sure to get the slick down before he pushed it in a little. The barest tip breached her again, and Levi took a shaky breath before pushing harder. His finger sunk in to the first knuckle. “This really is a wonderful ass…” Finally, he couldn’t take it any more. He rocked forward at the same time he wiggled his finger.

She gasped again at the feeling of his finger pressing inside once more. “Oh god… Good thing it’s a wonderful ass, all the more incentive for you to buy more lube.” She moaned weakly when he rocked forward, pressing her into the bed again. She looked over her shoulder, cheeks pink. “I d-dunno if you’ve done this before, but it… feels best going in and out…” She burned red and hid her face. “It just does. Anyway, you say you love my ass, then I can tell you I love your cock already.” 

Levi chuckled. “Feels best going in and out?” Keeping his finger still, he pulled his cock back and thrust forward. “Like this?” Her comment about his cock was gratifying, of course, but he was having more fun being a little shit. He gave another thrust before giving in and rubbing his finger in a little in and out pattern.

Eren whined, loving the feeling of his cock, but annoyed all the same. “N-no! Well, yes! But…!” After another thrust that made her groan, he finally started moving his finger, and she wiggled her hips, moaning. “Ugh, feels so good… I love it in both like this.” She only wished she could kiss him. Unfortunately, he was too far away. “If you always do me like this I’m pretty sure I’ll be in love with you sooner than I thought possible…” 

Her flustered answers were everything he could have hoped for, and Levi set a steady pace for both his cock and his finger. Her last statement sent a jolt through him, and his pace stuttered just a little. “Shit, Eren.” He evened out again and brought his second slick finger up to rub against her.

His pace had her moaning into the bed and terribly glad she had told Mikasa she was spending the night. At the rate he was going, she was not only going to be woozy if she tried to stand up, but her hips were going to give out. When she felt a second finger she gave a loud whine, looking over her shoulder. “Oh fuck, please…” 

Levi groaned. “Shit, I love the vocal ones.” His second finger managed to slip in beside the first, but it was a tight fit. His breath caught, and his pace sped. “Hah… Eren…” Both fingers were in to the first knuckle now, and Levi wasn’t going to last much longer. He’d been wound tight all night.

Eren gave a broken groan when he got the second finger in, and he was moving them both and fucking her to boot. It felt so good that it was only a few thrusts before her eyes were rolling up and she had to gasp out, “G-gonna come, Levi! I’m gonna come…” It was only a few more thrusts before she was true to her word, making a strangled noise as she shuddered under him. “Oh my fucking god… Levi…” 

Her warning only egged him on, and he thrust harder a few more times until she shuddered. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he gasped. He buried himself deep and came hard, mouth open but no sound escaping. After an eternity, he took a shuddering breath. “Haaa… wow…” Another long moment of just breathing later, he pulled out and pulled off the condom, then tossed it in the trash. “Come here, Eren…” he murmured. “Gonna cuddle the fuck out of you.”

Eren was still coming down from her intense round-two orgasm when he called her over, and he wasn’t even back on the bed. She got up onto her knees and crawled over to him, latching around his neck with a whine. “Please do.” She kissed him on the cheek and pulled him down with her. “Snuggle mode activated. Will self-destruct if not sufficiently cuddled all night.” 

She hadn’t been kidding when she said she was cuddly. Levi ran his fingers through her hair as he climbed back in next to her. “For a few minutes. Then I’m gonna get up and get you water, you’ve got to be thirsty.” He kissed her forehead. “But then more snuggles, okay?” His hand traced across her legs, then up to her knees. He frowned at finding wetness there. “Shit, I think the cut started bleeding again.”

Eren gave a soft whimper feeling his fingers in her hair. “Yeah, water sounds good.” As long as he came back and kept her close, she would be fine. When he mentioned the cut, she lifted her head and blinked sleepy blue eyes. “Oh, is it? Maybe now would be a good time for first aid.” She rolled onto her back and lifted up both legs so he would be able to reach them. Sure enough, her knee was smeared with red. “Oh shit, the bedding!” 

Levi was glad she didn’t argue needing water, but when she rolled over he had more important things to worry about. “Don’t worry about the bedding, Eren. Fuck, I shoulda kept you on your back.” He was rather good at getting blood out of things. Frowning, he took her leg in one hand and inspected the cut. “Doesn’t look like it tore any deeper, we just didn’t wait long enough.” With a sigh, he went to the bathroom and dampened a washcloth. The cool water got the blood off easily, and Levi sighed in relief. “It’s already stopped again.”

Eren sighed, watching him fret. "You're a worry wart. It didn't even hurt you know." Still, it was cute seeing him like this. She held her leg up for him to wipe it down, and had to admit the cool water felt good. She watched him with a blank expression, trying to figure him out. He was either a real softie or he was putting up a front to keep her at ease. "Thanks," she murmured.

He set the washcloth on the floor and dug back into the first aid kit. Band-aids of all shapes and sizes were in there, and he grabbed a big one and carefully put it on her. “I take care of what’s mine, alright? I don’t care if it hurts or not, I’m not gonna let you just bleed everywhere.” That done, he sat back on the bed. “Alright. Gonna go get water. You don’t need painkillers, then?”

Eren blushed at his comment, though with the way he said it, he could very well have been referring to making sure she didn't bleed more on his stuff. When he moved away after putting a bandage on the offending cut, she shook her head. "Nope. Sometimes I get headaches with my sub drop but for now I'm alright." She sat with her legs crossed and prodded at the bandage. There was only a mild sting in reply. "Yeah this is nothing." She really wished she'd thought to pack for overnight, but at least she could put her panties back on. However, the moment she got up from the bed her artificially low blood pressure caught up with her. She swayed and caught herself on the bed. "Ugh."

Levi swore as she went to get up. “Bad fucking idea,” he growled as he wrapped his arms around her. “Can you just stay put for a minute or two?” Not waiting for a response, he made sure she was sitting on the bed solidly before going into the kitchen and getting a large glass of water. Going back by way of the fridge, he also grabbed a spoon and a small container of yogurt. “Here, get something in you before you try that again.” He set the yogurt next to her on the nightstand and handed her the cup of water, then wrapped a hand around her waist.

Eren felt him catch her, but her vision was still dark at the edges. She whined softly, but stayed where he put her. When he came back, her vision was fine again. "I just wanted to put my panties back on..." She gulped down half of the water all at once before picking up the yogurt. She stared at it for a moment and then gave him a playful glare. "How many groceries did you buy for tonight? I thought you don't eat." With that she shoved a spoonful in her mouth.

Arm still around her, Levi leaned to one side to look at the panties on the floor. “Aren’t you glad I didn’t ruin them?” he teased quietly. She looked stable for the moment, so he retrieved her underwear and set them in her lap. “And I just bought a few things to keep on hand. Stuff that stays good a while, mostly. But yogurt’s supposed to be good for you, so…”

She rolled back so she could get her panties on without standing up. "Well I would have loved lingerie shopping with you but I guess I do prefer to sleep with undies on." She then resumed eating, leaning onto his shoulder once he sat back down. "So how do you feel that went? I'd say pretty well."

Levi sighed as she snuggled into him. “Not bad for a first time, I guess. Couple of things we can smooth out still, but I got fed and we both got our rocks off so all’s well that ends well. Definitely gonna have to buy more lube, though.” His cheeks got a little pink as he said the last part. “How’s it feel to earn your tuition, hm?”

Eren giggled at the lube comment. "Oh, I agree. If you do get it soon maybe we could just set aside a night to test drive it and give you a little snack." She finished the yogurt and set the cup down. When he brought up her tuition, she paled a bit. "Oh... I actually forgot about that. I was just enjoying the company." Her nerves frayed on the spot. "You do have me around tonight for more than just our agreement, right? I mean if it is just that, I understand,  but..." She trailed off and took a sip of water. 

And now he felt like an ass for bringing up money. “Shit. That’s not…” He groaned and flopped down on the bed. “That was supposed to be a joke. If I was just in it for the blood I would have just taken the fucking blood and that’s it.” Both hands came up to cover his face. “Just… forget I said that, alright?”

She felt like she had overreacted and shame colored her cheeks pink. "Sorry, I guess I'm a little sensitive. Sub drop and all." She let out a huff and flopped down next to him. "I'll forget as long as you snuggle me all night. Fair enough?" She scooted closer and set her head on his shoulder. "That's all I want."

“Nah, it was a bad idea to bring that up. That one’s on me.” She snuggled closer and Levi’s hand ran through her hair again. He wasn’t even close to tired yet, but laying here with her was lulling him into relaxation. “Sure. I can stay a while with you.” He kissed the top of her head.

Eren, on the other hand, was fighting sleep. Between the minor blood loss and the really good sex, she was just worn out. She sighed into his skin and let her eyes slip closed. “Keep me warm, okay? I’m skinny as a rail, so I get cold at night…” A few moments later she dozed off, soothed by having someone close by. 

“Alright,” he said, but her body relaxed against his in sleep. In hindsight they should have at least gotten under the covers. Oh well, no use worrying about it now. Her breath fanned slow and even across his neck, and Levi stared up at the ceiling. There were clothes on the floor, blood on the bed, and his knife was going to be glued shut by the time he got to it. He didn’t care. With a sigh, Levi shifted into a more comfortable position and shut his eyes. Might as well try to sleep himself.


End file.
